How Can I?
by UnA Na
Summary: Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan. KaiSoo/ChanSoo.
1. prolog

How Can I?

 **Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **Spring Autumn**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : GS! Typo Wherever! Authornya amatir. Tidak menggunakan EYD!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _Bagaimana bisa aku,_

 _Tak tahu apapun?_

 _.._

Do Kyungsoo.

Muda, cantik, dan berbakat. Semua orang pasti setuju dengan pendapat itu. Mereka mengagumi dan iri akan kehidupan Kyungsoo. Orang tua yang baik, teman-teman yang setia, dan punya anak gadis yang disayang oleh semua orang. Mungkin bagi orang-orang, anaknya ini seakan menjadi aib karena Kyungsoo belum bersuami bahkan tak berstatus janda.

Kyungsoo sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa ayah anaknya, Do In Soo. Saat bangun, tiba-tiba ia dikabarkan menjadi seorang ibu tanpa ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Chanyeol –sahabat terbaiknya- bilang, kalau ayah In Soo adalah lelaki brengsek tak bertanggung jawab yang tak perlu di ingat olehnya.

Dan alam bawah sadar Kyungsoo seakan telah mendoktrinnya mengenai ini. Ia tidak akan bertanya apapun tentang sosok ayah In Soo kepada orang-orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya yang terlupakan. Tidak akan pernah.

" _Tidak ingin menikah?"_

" _Entahlah, aku lebih suka jadi_ single parent _?"_

 _..._

" _Aku suka In Soo, apalagi jika punya anak seperti dia."_

" _Menikahlah, dan berharap punya anak perempuan."_

" _Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."_

 _..._

" _Dasar kau penghianat!"_

" _Aku bukan anjingmu..."_

 _..._

" _Mau pesan apa?"_

" _Roti isi pisang ada?"_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

_Saat rasa itu datang,_

 _Apa yang harus kuperbuat?_

...

 **Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **nA Na**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : GS!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

Kyungsoo selalu tahu resiko menjadi seorang _single parent_ bagi putrinya yang baru saja berumur tujuh tahun. Ia harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Sebelum pukul enam, Kyungsoo sudah bangun mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari memasak, mengecek seragam In Soo, dan keperluannya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia akan membangunkan anak gadisnya untuk mandi. Sambil menunggu In Soo selesai mandi, Kyungsoo mulai merapikan kamar anaknya yang mulai berani tidur sendiri. Pagi yang sibuk dan Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatannya ini sejak In Soo mulai masuk sekolah.

Setelah mengantarkan In Soo ke sekolah, Kyungsoo akan langsung melesat ke toko kuenya, yang hanya sekitar lima kilometer dari sekolah In Soo. Tiap pagi, wanita itu selalu menemukan para pegawainya sibuk membersihkan toko ini. Dengan tambahan Kim Min Seok yang serius mencatat bahan-bahan yang habis di gudang.

"Tepung sama buah-buahannya kurang. Yang lain masih banyak."

Minseok menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya yang berdiri di belakang. _Skinny jeans_ yang terbalut apik di celananya dengan atasan kemeja putih menghasilkan kesan _fresh_ untuk wanita berusia 29 tahun itu. "Oh... sudah datang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tersenyum geli saat menatap Minseok, yang membuat wanita itu keheranan. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti wanita bersuami dengan pakaian itu." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sok dramatis sambil kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Jongdae saat tahu ada pelajar yang berani menggoda istrinya karena mengira dia masih siswa SMA."

Minseok langsung mencubit lengan Kyungsoo karena mengungkit kejadian kemarin. Saat seorang siswa SMA datang untuk membeli kue _brownies_ , ia merayu Minseok bahkan berani menggunakan _banmal_. Minseok marah dan mengatakan jika dia sudah bersuami bahkan hampir kepala tiga.

Wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Minseok dengan menyebut nama suaminya. "Bagaimana kalau kulaporkan kepada Jongdae sekarang?", "Wah, pasti dia akan mencari cowok itu.", "Kasihan sekali suamimu, kau duakan dengan brondong." Dan Minseok akan mencubit atau memukul bagian tubuh Kyungsoo.

Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti saat seorang pegawai datang memberitahukan kedatangan Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerling ke Minseok dan berlari ke etalase toko, tempat favorit lelaki itu jika datang menemuinya.

"Hai!" sapa Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menoleh dan memberi senyum hangat kepada Kyungsoo. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, menunjukan mata besar menawan kebanggaannya.

"Hai juga!"

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu setelah satu minggu tak bertemu." Ini adalah salah satu alasan yang paling banyak dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kubilang di setiap teleponmu. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga tak semenyenangkan itu." Kyungsoo menampilkan cengirannya saat lelaki itu mengusak rambut hitamnya. "Bagaimana London?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya... seperti itu. Jam Big Ben, menara London... bahkan aku bertemu Sherlock Holmes." Kyungsoo tertawa karena lelucon Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyinggung keinginan Kyungsoo untuk melihat museum Sherlock Holmes saat tahu Chanyeol akan ke London.

"Kamu tidak kerja?" Kyungsoo melihat matahari semakin tinggi, apalagi toko kuenya sudah mengganti papan di pintu dengan tulisan _'open',_ yang berarti jam menunjukan pukul delapan.

"Sebenarnya aku baru datang dari bandara." Wanita itu menoleh dengan cepat. Terkejut karena Chanyeol tidak merasa _jet-lag_ dan masih bisa mampir kemari. "Harusnya kamu pulang dulu untuk istirahat."

"Aku tidak selemah itu Kyung." Chanyeol bersungut-sungut saat mengatakannya. Pura-pura merajuk agar wanita itu tahu jika dia tahan banting terhadap apapun. "Dan aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan 'kekasih'-ku." Ia mengangkat _paper bag_ yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kamu ingin bertemu In Soo, harusnya sore nanti."

"Aku tak bisa kalau sore hari. Kemungkinan sampai malam aku tak ada."

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

Satu pukulan keras tepat mengarah ke lengan Chanyeol dengan sempurna. Lelaki tinggi itu pura-pura mengaduh, seakan-akan pukulan Kyungsoo dapat membunuhnya. Wanita itu tidak peduli. Dengan cuek, ia mengambil bingkisan di tangan Chanyeol dan mengusir lelaki itu. "Pulang sana kalau cuma menggangguku kerja."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Ayolah, Kyung... semua orang tahu kalau pemilik toko ini hanya akan duduk di kasir."

Dan pukulan kedua datang di tempat yang sama.

...

 _Lou-Be._

Nama toko kue milik Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Toko ini telah berdiri selama tiga tahun dan cukup terkenal di lingkungan sekitar. Awal sejarah kerjasama dua orang yang saling bersepupu ini, hanya karena keluhan Kyungsoo yang tak suka kerja di perusahaan dan Minseok yang bosan jadi ibu rumah tangga tanpa produktifitas.

Sedangkan pengambilan nama sendiri adalah hasil ucapan In Soo yang saat itu masih berumur empat tahun. Ia membaca _'love'_ dalam pengucapan Korea dan terdengar _'lou Be',_ padahal pengucapan aslinya adalah _'lo beu'_. Awalnya itu hanya guyonan Kyungsoo waktu mereka berdiskusi tentang nama yang cocok untuk bisnis mereka, tapi Minseok malah setuju.

Selain menjual kue, bermacam-macam roti ada dalam toko mereka. Walau kue tetap mendominasi. Ini adalah permintaan Minseok. Alasannya sendiri cukup sederhana, agar banyak yang bisa dijual di toko kecil ini. Kyungsoo awalnya menolak. Membuat roti itu lebih sulit dibanding kue. Minseok mencoba membujuknya. "Jika kamu tidak mau membuatnya, kita bisa memesan di tempat lain." Dan akhirnya wanita itu setuju.

Toko itu didominasi warna biru muda dan kuning dengan konsep _vintage_. Jongdae memberi efek 'gradasi' dengan biru di atas dan kuning di bawah. Lelaki itu bahkan melukis potongan-potongan kue seperti _rainbow cake, red velvet cake,_ dan _cheese cake._ Lukisan tersebut di protes Kyungsoo, karena yang dilukis Jongdae semua kesukaan Minseok. Walau pada akhirnya ia menghapus lukisannya karena terlihat kekanakan.

Mereka mempekerjakan lima orang pegawai. Tiga diantaranya membuat kue dan sisanya berjaga di depan. Kyungsoo bertugas di dapur dan terkadang di kasir. Sedangkan sepupunya itu, mengurus kelengkapan bahan untuk pembuatan kue dan penjualan _online_ serta pengirimannya. Sederhananya, Kyungsoo itu _indoor_ dan Minseok _outdoor._

Toko buka pada pukul delapan pagi dan tutup pukul empat sore. Tentu keduanya tidak melupakan tugas utama mereka, menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Ini adalah saran Jongdae. Ia tidak mau Minseok terlalu sibuk dengan tokonya dan melupakan keluarga kecil mereka di rumah. Awalnya juga lelaki itu tidak setuju dengan rencana bisnis istrinya. Tapi Kyungsoo menyakinkan Jongdae dengan mengatakan kalau ini hanyalah bisnis kecil-kecilan mereka berdua. Dan Jongdae setuju dengan syarat, toko tutup tepat pukul empat. Karena jam segitu, ia sudah pulang kerja.

Modal awal pembangunan toko ini berasal dari uang ayah Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menolak bantuan ayahnya, tapi sang ayah sangat keras kepala. Beliau memberi alasan kalau uang yang diberikannya ini adalah bentuk kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anak gadisnya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengambil uang tersebut karena didesak terus-menerus. Ibunya secara tak langsung berperan sebagai promotor. Beliau sering mempromosikan kue buatan anaknya saat bertemu teman-temannya.

Mungkin ini adalah rahasia kesuksesan toko kue milik Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Keluarga bahkan teman-teman mereka turut membantu memperkenalkan toko kecil ini. Entah kebaikan apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga semua orang begitu baik padanya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan mengenai hal ini.

...

Bangun jam tujuh pagi di hari minggu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Jongin saat ia tengah menderita insomnia. Dia kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, meringkuk dengan nyaman, berharap kantuk akan menyerang dengan cepat. Dan pada akhirnya, mata Jongin tetap terbuka lebar. Demi Tuhan, tidurnya baru sampai tiga jam!

Jongin menyerah. Ia bangun dari kasur empuknya menuju dapur. Sekarang yang bisa menuntaskan frustasinya pada tidur hanyalah air dingin. Sambil membawa gelas kaca yang sisa airnya tinggal setengah, Jongin berjalan ke jendela. Ia menyibak gorden berwarna _olive green_ tersebut agar bisa melihat keriuhan kota Beijing dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak berbeda jauh seperti kemarin, ramai dan padat penduduk.

Aktivitas paginya ini terganggu dengan dering ponsel. Ia menemukan ponsel tersebut di meja ruang tamu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa ponselnya bisa ada disini. Tapi laki-laki itu bersikap masa bodoh.

Ia menemukan nama 'Luhan' sebagai pihak pemanggil, membuatnya buru-buru menggeser tombol hijau. Terjadi benturan kecil antara gelas kaca dengan meja ruang tamu karena kekasaran Jongin dalam meletakan gelas. "Halo."

 _"_ _Lama sekali,_ sih. _Aku hampir saja mau mematikannya."_

"Tidak biasanya kamu menelfon duluan."

 _"_ _Bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali,"_ jawab si gadis sinis. _"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kebenaran kamu akan pulang ke Korea."_

"Wow, cepat sekali kamu mendengarnya." Jongin tersenyum mengingat siang nanti ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya.

 _"_ _Ayolah, Kim. Kita adalah tetangga. Ibumu bahkan memintaku untuk datang makan malam demi menyambut anak tunggalnya."_

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa kesal dengan nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar tidak ramah. "Kamu terdengar tidak suka aku pulang."

 _"_ _Terdengar seperti itu? Wow, bagus! Kamu jadi peka sekarang."_

"Luhan, dengarkan baik-baik, ya." Jongin menarik nafas, otaknya mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua pada Luhan. Ia _selalu_ tahu alasan kenapa perempuan itu bersikap sinis padanya. "Aku menyesal! Kamu sudah tahu mengenai itu. Dan harus kamu ketahui, aku akhir-akhir ini mengidap insomnia karena takut pulang."

Luhan masih diam untuk beberapa saat, seakan mencerna pengakuan Jongin tadi. _"Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan kamu pulang atau tidak. Hanya..."_

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" potong Jongin. Ia tidak ingin mendengar alasan yang sama terucap dari bibir Luhan. Jika kalimat itu dilanjutkan, hanya akan membuat Jongin tambah frustasi. Biarkan saja air mengalir, dan Jongin siap akan segala resiko yang ditanggungnya nanti.

"Jangan coba melarangku, Lu. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau."

 _"_ _Jongin..."_ nada Luhan melembut, ia tidak ingin orang yang dianggapnya sahabat semakin tenggelam dalam penyesalan. _"Tidak ada yang melarangmu. Sungguh! Aku hanya takut orang-orang memisahkanmu dari'nya'. Kamu tentu mengerti akan hal ini."_

Jongin sangat mengerti tentang apa yang Luhan katakan. Perempuan itu membantunya dengan sangat baik dan bertindak sebagai informan untuknya walau bersikap seakan ia enggan. Jongin berharap suatu hari nanti bisa membalas jasa Luhan sama baiknya.

"Saat pulang nanti aku akan mentraktirmu _Gucci_ dan _Hermes_."

Luhan tertawa diseberang sana, _"Oke, kutunggu. Dan kuharap kamu tidak membual."_

...

Park Chanyeol, putra seorang konglomerat yang tak pernah mengenal kata miskin dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, posisi Chanyeol adalah pemberian sang ayah. Dan pada kenyataannya, ia mendapatkan kursi direktur karena perjuangannya. Mereka harus mengetahui kenyataan jika ayah Chanyeol tidak pernah memanjakan putera tunggalnya.

Setelah lulus kuliah, ia melamar di perusahaan ayahnya dan ikut wawancara seperti calon karyawan lainnya. Chanyeol tidak memamerkan kalau dirinya adalah putra pemilik perusahaan ini. Dan semua pegawai tidak ada yang tahu sampai ia menjabat sebagai direktur.

Di lingkungan kantor, lelaki itu terkenal ramah dan humoris. Ia punya senyum lebar yang memikat setiap orang dengan ketampanan yang membuat kaum hawa menjerit. Banyak wanita yang mengajaknya kencan atau sekedar minum teh. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu dingin untuk didekati.

Mungkin satu-satunya perempuan yang berhasil mencuri hati Chanyeol beberapa tahun terakhir ini hanyalah Kyungsoo. Perempuan manis yang punya ikatan bernama 'sahabat' dengannya. Bertahun-tahun Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengannya, hingga ia berhasil menarik perhatian anak Kyungsoo hingga orangtuanya.

Hubungan mereka sudah sedekat nadi, hanya kurang diresmikan saja. Chanyeol pun sudah punya rencana untuk melamar Kyungsoo. Sebelum rencana itu sempat terlaksana, perkataan Kyungsoo mengenai pernikahan membuat Chanyeol membatalkannya.

"Aku akan menikah, jika In Soo ingin punya ayah."

Dan sepertinya In Soo tidak tertarik punya ayah. Gadis itu sangat manja kepada ibunya dan menganggap Chanyeol sebatas paman. Ia tidak bisa memaksa semua itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerahkan keputusan semua pada In Soo.

Hari ini ia berangkat lebih pagi karena akan ada rapat pukul delapan nanti. Ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna. Dirinya tidak suka yang setengah-setengah. Lelaki itu punya tekad sekuat baja. Jika Chanyeol bilang A, haruslah A yang dilakukannya. Karena pribadinya ini, ia berlapang dada untuk tidak datang ke toko Kyungsoo seperti kebiasaannya.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba.

Kyungsoo menelponnya di saat ia tengah merenung karena tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu pagi ini. Ia melirik supirnya yang fokus ke jalan dan tidak memedulikan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar, layaknya orang tengah kasmaran. Dengan cepat ia menggeser tanda hijau di _smartphone_ dan mendengar suara semanis gula setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan 'Halo'.

 _"_ _Tidak mampir?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Suara itu mampu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas tanpa ia sadari. "Aku ada rapat hari ini."

 _"_ _Sayang sekali. Padahal aku membuatmu bekal."_

Nada kecewa di suara Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol panik. Ia bahkan sudah sampai ke kantornya tanpa disadari. Dirinya juga merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa merasakan masakan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga merasa sayang." Dengan langkah panjang, ia keluar dari mobil setelah pintu terbuka. Ia melemparkan senyum kecilnya kepada setiap pegawai yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya saat Chanyeol telah memasuki lobi kantor.

 _"_ _Atau aku saja yang ke sana. Sudah lama tidak ke kantormu."_

"Tidak sibuk, kan?"

 _"_ _Tidak. Ada Minseok unni, jadi tak masalah."_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka. "Oke. Kutunggu di kantor."

 _"_ _Kamu tidak harus menunggu lama, karena aku sudah masuk taxi."_

"Seperti biasa, wanita cekatan." Kyungsoo tertawa diseberang sana saat Chanyeol telah memasuki kotak besi yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua belas.

 _"_ _Kumatikan, ya. Nanti kita keterusan bicara."_ Sambungan diputus oleh Kyungsoo setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bersenandung lirih karena wanita 'kesayangannya' dengan suka rela datang ke kantornya. Chanyeol ingat tadi malam di telepon, ia sempat menyinggung soal kerinduannya akan masakan Kyungsoo. Dan rupanya wanita itu sangat peka soal seperti ini.

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sekretarisnya yang membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol. Ia memimpin jalan menuju ruangannya dengan sekretaris Lee yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Ada tamu menunggu anda, tuan Park."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar tak peduli.

Pintu ruangan Direktur dibukakan oleh sekretaris Lee. "Dari KIM Design, tuan."

Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan penampakan seorang lelaki yang berdiri di mejanya, tengah mengelus papan nama Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kaku dan juga terkejut. Emosi dalam diri Chanyeol terpecik tanpa disadarinya. Sesuatu yang selalu ditahannya seakan ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ingin memukul, memaki, bahkan membunuh bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Karena Chanyeol benar-benar marah.

…

Jongin mungkin gila karena berani menyerahkan diri ke kandang macan. Pulang dari Korea, ayahnya langsung menyuruh bekerja. Jongin adalah arsitek, sama seperti ayahnya. Ia kuliah di Belanda dan kerja di China seperti yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Ia sempat berontak karena dipaksa ke Beijing. Tapi bujukan sang ayah mampu menyakinkan Jongin untuk pergi ke sana.

"Hanya dua tahun, setelah itu kamu pulang ke Korea." Janji sang ayah dipegang Jongin. Walau berjanji hanya dua tahun, nyatanya molor hampir tiga tahun. Atau lebih tepatnya, dua tahun, delapan bulan, Sembilan belas hari –Jongin menghitungnya dengan baik.

Tugas pertamanya di Korea adalah menghadiri rapat dengan Direktur Parlsz Hotel mengenai renovasi hotel mereka. Jongin menolak awalnya. Ia kenal baik direktur Parlsz Hotel, teman lama yang tak ingin ditemuinya. Bahkan Jongin tak pernah berharap dia adalah orang pertama yang dijumpainya saat pulang. Tapi kerasnya sang ayah membuatnya datang di tempat ini.

Ia datang lebih cepat dari jam yang dijanjikan. Jongin hanya tidak ingin teman lamanya ini terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang mendadak. Ia membaca papan nama di atas meja direktur dan kemudian mendesis sebal. Ukiran namanya membuat Jongin teringat masa dimana mereka masih sahabat dan berubah menjadi musuh abadi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit ia berdiri disana hingga pintu berkayu jati itu terbuka. Jongin menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi yang dikenalinya dengan baik berdiri di sana. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan kehadiran Jongin. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jongin bisa melihat kepalan tangan lelaki itu mengeras. Ia tersenyum kecut. Kebencian lelaki itu masih mendarah daging rupanya.

Park Chanyeol, nama yang melekat di kepala Jongin sebagai 'mantan sahabat'. Sedangkan bagi Chanyeol, Jongin adalah 'rival terberat' dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan sebagai rekan kerja. Takdir yang bagus, walau bagi Jongin ini terlihat seperti permainan sang ayah. Siapa lagi yang menjebaknya kemari kalau bukan ayahnya?

Lelaki itu melangkah masuk mendekati Jongin. Dalam tiap langkah yang diambilnya, tatapan mereka berdua tak pernah lepas. Penuh kebencian dan dendam. Keduanya tahu apa arti tatapan masing-masing.

 _"_ _Long time no see_ , Jongin." Nada meremehkan Chanyeol membuat Jongin geram, tapi ia mencoba tetap menguasai diri. "Kau juga."

"Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk bersembunyi, bukan? Dan aku senang kamu baik-baik saja."

Kalimat jebakan yang hampir memancing emosi Jongin. Tapi lelaki itu menyeringai sinis untuk menunjukan pada Chanyeol kalau ia tetap Jongin yang dulu, manusia paling brengsek di muka bumi ini. "Oh, tentu. Aku bahkan jauh lebih kuat untuk memukulmu sekarang."

"Tawaran yang menarik. Tapi lain kali saja. Kita sekarang adalah rekan kerja dan aku tak mau kerja sama ini hancur karena _hal sepele_. Aku tak menyangka ayahmu masih menganggap kita 'berteman'."

Jongin mengepal tangannya lebih erat lagi. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan kepalannya ke wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Sial! Jika tidak ingat umur, ia akan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Di ruangan itu penuh dengan aura kebencian, hingga orang lain pun bisa merasakannya.

KRIIEET!

"Chan, maaf, ya, sedikit terlambat. Tadi aku –oh…"

Pandangan kedua lelaki tersebut langsung tertuju kepada wanita yang tengah berdiri di muka pintu. Matanya yang bulat, tambah membesar karena terkejut. Dress biru tuanya menari saat ia melangkah mundur perlahan. Senyum canggung terpasang di wajahnya. "Maaf…"

Chanyeol yang pertama kali tersadar berlari menuju wanita itu. Jongin masih terpaku di sana. Seluruh organ tubuhnya seakan berhenti bekerja secara perlahan saat melihat penampakan wanita manis yang tengah bicara dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya seakan dirampas dengan paksa karena mata bulat penuh binar tersebut. Mata yang sangat ia kenal waktu melihatnya sekarang berubah menjadi asing. Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Kamu datang?" Chanyeol mencoba menutupi tubuh wanita itu dari pandangan Jongin, membuat lelaki itu kesal setengah mati.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

 _Suaranya bahkan masih semanis gula._

"Tidak sama sekali!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tunggu aku di lobi sebentar. Kita makan sama-sama."

Jongin mengumpat banyak-banyak dalam hati. _Seakrab apa, sih, mereka sampai makan bareng?_

"Kamu pikir aku pengangguran?" wanita itu mendorong rantang makannya ke perut Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki itu mendadak menjadi kecewa. "Aku pergi dulu, ya." Wanita itu menepuk lengan Chanyeol, pandangannya beralih ke Jongin. Lelaki itu langsung terkesiap saat dihadiahi senyum manis dan bungkukan hormat dari wanita itu.

Sampai wanita itu hilang di balik pintu, Jongin tetap mematung di tempatnya. Ia masih terpukau dengan senyum yang ditinggalkan wanita itu padanya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, Jongin tetap membeku.

"Kim Jongin _-ssi_?"suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi kelam saat memanggil namanya. Jongin tersadar saat itu juga.

Ia melirik Chanyeol dengan malas, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kamu terlihat panik." Memang, wajah lelaki dihadapannya itu memucat. Dan Jongin tahu sebabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, bersikap pongah.

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya, bersikap kurang ajar untuk menambah kekesalan Chanyeol. "Kamu tahu apa maksudku." Ia melirik kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang memutih, seakan siap terlempar di pipinya. Tapi Jongin bersikap tak peduli. "Daripada meributkan hal seperti ini, mari kita kembali sebagai rekan kerja. Bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan, seakan menahan dirinya agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang merusak pengendalian dirinya. "Sepertinya begitu."

Dari tempatnya berdiri, mata Chanyeol seakan menunjukkan kewaspadaan yang tinggi. Jongin tahu itu adalah ketakutan Chanyeol terhadapnya akan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa mendatang. Dan Jongin akan membuat ketakutan itu menjadi nyata.

 _Mata indah itu akan menjadi milikku lagi._

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **Gaje, ya? Maaf deh. masih perkenalan karakter soalnya.**

 **Mau ngingetin aja: jangan protes kalau aku pake 'kamu' bukan 'kau'. lebih nyaman, biar gak terlalu baku aja sih.**

 **review, nya ya kawan-kawan :***


	3. Chapter 2

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : GS! RATED M!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _Karma lebih menyakitkan, bukan?_

 _…_

Do In Soo, gadis kecil umur tujuh tahun kesayangan Kyungsoo. Punya mata besar seperti ibunya dan kulit putih khas orang Asia. Hampir seluruh sifat dan fisiknya menurun dari Kyungsoo. Dia gadis pendiam yang punya bakat besar, jika kata Minseok. Di umurnya yang masih kecil, In Soo punya suara merdu dan pintar bermain piano berkat ajaran neneknya yang mencintai alat musik tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu berdiri di depan gerbang sendirian sambil memegang tali ranselnya erat-erat. Ia memainkan batu di bawah kakinya, memutarnya bolak-balik atau menginjaknya sampai remuk. In Soo bosan setengah mati menunggu sang ibu menjemput. Ia melirik ke kiri, berharap menemukan mobil Ford Kyungsoo tengah melaju kemari.

"In Soo- _ya_ …"

Bukan dari arah kiri, In Soo malah menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan. Seorang wanita, tengah melambai kepadanya. In Soo mengenal siapa wanita tersebut. Ia berlari dengan cepat dan memeluk kaki wanita tersebut. Senyum lebar terpasang nyata di wajahnya. "Bibi Luhan, kangen!"

Luhan tertawa, ia ikut menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan pandangan In Soo. "Bibi juga kangen!" dicubitnya hidung In Soo dengan gemas. Mereka saling berpelukan sampai menggoyangkan badan masing-masing saking senangnya.

"Ekhm…"

Suara itu merusak kesenangan mereka. Keduanya menoleh bersama ke asal suara. Disana, berdiri seorang lelaki berjas, sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat, dan rambut hitam legam yang diatur acak. Lelaki itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, bermuka jutek karena kesal. "Melupakan sesuatu?"

"Paman Sehun!" seru In Soo dibalik pelukan Luhan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Melihat bibi dan pamannya datang, kekesalan In Soo mendadak hilang. Ia sangat rindu kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Paman Sehun dan bibi Luhan akhir-akhir ini jarang menemui In Soo karena sibuk. Dan melihat keduanya ada disini, ia senang sekali.

Sehun dan Luhan menggandeng In Soo menuju mobil BMW hitam milik Sehun. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga saat ini. Hingga Sehun nyeletuk, "Kalau Kyungsoo _nunna_ melihatnya, dia pasti iri sekali." Dan dihadiahi pukulan 'sayang' oleh Luhan.

"Jangan membahas itu, Sehun! Kamu terlalu optimis mencari Kyungsoo suami." Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan memangku In Soo. Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi setelahnya. Ia membalas omongan pedas Luhan sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Sebagai adik, itu kewajibanku untuk membantu kakaknya dalam kesulitan mencari jodoh."

"Bukan kesulitan Sehun…" buru-buru Luhan meralat, "Kyungsoo saja yang tidak mau."

"Kakakku tidak mau karena tidak ada yang mendekatinya." Sehun menjalankan mobilnya, menembus jalanan Seoul.

"Park Chanyeol tidak kamu hitung? Dia bahkan yang paling gencar mendekati kakakmu."

"Ayolah! Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya teman Kyungsoo _nunna_."

"Teman? Bagaimana bisa–"

"Kenapa paman Sehun dan bibi Luhan tidak pacaran sekalian?"

Sehun mengerem mendadak dan Luhan langsung membekap mulut In Soo karena celetukannya. Mereka sama-sama menatap In Soo dengan dahi berkerut, tidak mengerti darimana anak kecil ini tahu istilah 'pacaran'. Sedangkan mata bulat itu menampilkan kepolosan karena tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang dewasa ini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

…

Toko Lou-be dipenuhi tawa Kyungsoo dan Minseok setelah mendengar cerita Luhan tentang celetukan In Soo di mobil tadi. Sedangkan si empunya sibuk memakan _cupcake_ mini dipangkuan Kyungsoo dengan nikmat. Gerutuan Luhan tidak berhenti disitu saja. Mulut kecilnya terus mengutuk kemampuan menyetir Sehun yang buruk. Mereka diteriaki orang-orang dijalan karena Sehun berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan.

"Bukannya kalian sudah jadian?" kata Minseok yang hampir membuat Luhan tersedak tehnya.

"Siapa bilang?!" pekik Luhan tak tahu diri. Kyungsoo meringis melihat semua pembeli melihat ke arah mereka penuh tanda tanya.

Minseok melirik Kyungsoo yang memberi senyum minta maaf ke setiap orang yang ada disana. "Kyungsoo yang bilang." Orang yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. Ia membulatkan matanya lebih lebar, terkejut dengan pengakuan sepupunya. "Kapan aku bilang?"

"Baru kemarin, Kyung." Minseok memutar bola matanya _._ "Katamu Sehun sudah menembak Luhan."

"Sehun tidak pernah menembakku!" Luhan cepat berkilah, ia mencium bau kesalahpahaman disini.

"Ah, yang itu!" Kyungsoo langsung ingat. Ia meringis saat Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya untuk yang kedua kali. "Bukan 'sudah ditembak'. Tapi masih rencana."

"Sepertinya, Sehun tidak akan menembak Luhan." Minseok berucap dengan serius, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya yang terlihat begitu antusias. "Lalu?"

 _"_ _Excuse me!"_ Luhan mengetuk meja dua kali untuk mendapatkan perhatian dua wanita dihadapannya. Ia yang menjadi objek pembicaraan harus menghentikan topik yang mereka bahas.

"Aku yakin…" suara Minseok berubah merendah, hampir berbisik. Kyungsoo makin mendekatkan kepalanya, ia penasaran kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sepupunya. "Sehun akan melamar Luhan."

PLAK!

Tidak mencapai dua detik setelah kata terakhir diucapkan Minseok, ia mendapatkan hadiah di lengan kanannya dari Luhan. Kyungsoo tertawa paling keras. Minseok paling suka menggoda Luhan bahkan Sehun mengenai kejelasan hubungan mereka.

"Lihatlah temanmu ini, Kyungsoo! Dia memukul _unni_!" lapor Minseok, nadanya meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Minseok _unni_!"

Perdebatan mereka berlanjut lebih panas dan Kyungsoo tidak peduli setelahnya. Ia menyibukan diri untuk membersihkan remah-remah _cupcake_ di wajah hingga baju In Soo. Gadis kecil itu tertawa saat Kyungsoo menyentuh bagian pipinya. Ia berseru sakit karena ibunya mencubit pipi tembemnya dengan tak berperasaan.

Kegiatan ibu dan anak itu terhenti setelah Luhan menyebut nama Kyungsoo dalam perdebatan mereka. "Sehun tidak mungkin menikah jika Kyungsoo belum menikah," ucap Luhan sengit.

"Oh, benarkah? Sehun harusnya sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah. Betulkan, Kyung?!" Minseok menatapnya bengis, membuatnya susah untuk menjawab.

" _Unni_ terlalu mengintimidasinya." Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melipat tangan.

"Mau pembuktian?" Minseok mengangkat alisnya, nadanya menantang penuh kepercayaan diri. "Do Kyungsoo, jawab dengan jujur _unni_ -mu ini," Minseok menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tidak ingin menikah?"

Kyungsoo yang disudutkan dengan pertanyaan sensitif itu terdiam. Matanya yang besar melihat kedua wanita itu satu persatu. Mereka terlihat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang butuh lelaki disampingnya. Sebagai suaminya dan ayah untuk In Soo. Tentu Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan anaknya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tapi In Soo sendiri terlihat enggan untuk punya ayah.

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka jadi _single parent_." Untuk sekarang itu jawabannya. Ekspresi kecewa Luhan dan senyum penuh maklum Minseok membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia memperbaiki posisi In Soo dipangkuannya untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Sehun harus berhenti menjodohkan Kyungsoo mulai sekarang," sahut Minseok dan disetujui Luhan dengan mudah.

…

 _Dia baik-baik saja._

Jongin terus menggumamkan kata yang sama sambil tersenyum setelah pulang dari kantor Chanyeol. Ia menutup matanya dan membayangkan wajah wanita kesayangannya kembali. Jongin kembali berdebar seperti tadi.

 _Do Kyungsoo, dia baik-baik saja._

Nadanya penuh syukur saat ini. Mungkin Luhan sudah menceritakan segalanya. Betapa sehat dan bahagianya wanita itu. Tapi melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri, rupanya lebih melegakan dibanding mendengarnya dari orang lain.

Pertemuan itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja, tapi tatapan Chanyeol mengganggunya. Lelaki itu menyimpan kemarahan dan ketakutan dimatanya. Jongin menyadari itu setelah Kyungsoo pulang. Ia tidak mengungkitnya, begitupun Chanyeol yang paling enggan membahasnya. Mereka membiarkan pertemuan tadi selayaknya rekan yang membahas tentang pekerjaan. Walau Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik ke kotak makan di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Ia sangat mengenal kotak makan itu, dan rasanya perih sekali kotak makan beserta isinya sekarang bukan miliknya lagi.

 _Karma._

Jongin tidak pernah percaya akan hal seperti itu dulu. Tapi ia merasakannya sekarang. Kotak makan itu pernah ia buang ke tempat sampah, dengan tidak tahu diri Jongin menginginkannya sekarang. Kotak itu, beserta isinya, dan selembar _stick note_ warna-warni beserta tulisan penyemangat di atas.

Mengingat kisah lama sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Tapi Jongin terlalu senang mengungkitnya. Seakan ia tengah menghukum diri dari kesalahan di masa lalu. Sungguh, penyesalan paling berat bagi Jongin adalah melihat mata bulat itu sudah tidak mengenalnya. Terlalu asing untuk Jongin kenali saat ia menatap langsung mata itu.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju lemari. Jongin mengganti kemeja biru mudanya dengan kaus hitam polos yang ditutupi dengan jaket kulit. Ia menyambar kunci mobil dan segera keluar kamar. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu.

Menuju toko kue Kyungsoo bahkan rumahnya jika perlu.

...

Kyungsoo keluar dari Lou-Be hampir pukul enam sore. Biasanya, ia sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Tidak tahunya toko lebih ramai dari biasanya siang ini, membuat Luhan yang ada disana ikut membantu. Lou-Be benar-benar sepi setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit.

Minseok sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, karena suami tercintanya telah menjemput. Luhan lebih dulu pulang karena ada yang akan memesan gaun pengantin padanya. Ia pergi dengan penuh penyesalan karena tidak bisa membantu lebih lama. Kyungsoo pulang paling akhir karena harus mengecek segalanya. Apalagi para pegawai tengah sibuk membersihkan toko. Setelah semua beres, barulah ia bersiap pulang.

Ia menggendong In Soo yang tertidur di ruang kerjanya tadi. Kebiasaan gadis kecil itu jika ibunya sibuk dan tak sempat memerhatikannya. Makanya Kyungsoo meletakkan kasur lantai diruangannya.

Kunci diputar dua kali agar pintu toko lebih aman. Ia memperbaiki posisi tas sekolah In Soo yang sedikit melorot disamping mempertahankan anaknya yang berada digendongan. Mobilnya hari ini masuk bengkel yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk naik taksi.

Kyungsoo menunggu taxi di pinggir jalan. Ia agak kedinginan malam ini, beruntung mantel dan In Soo yang berada dipelukannya bisa mengurangi sedikit kedinginan tersebut. Di saat ia menunggu taxi lewat, mobil Ferrari merah mengkilat berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mengenal mobil ini, jadi ia tidak terkejut melihat sang pemilik mobil tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"

"Kamu terlihat seperti pahlawan sekarang," sahut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya dengan senyum kecil menawan yang nampak 'dibuat-buat' berwibawa. "Aku memang pahlawan untukmu." Dengan _gentle_ ia mengambil tas sekolah In Soo dan diletakkannya di bangku belakang. Chanyeol juga membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tertawa dengan kelakuan manis Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam mobil. Ia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. "Jangan lupa sabuk pengamanmu."

"Aku tahu itu, Yeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan berlari ke tempat pengemudi. Tawa dan langkahnya terhenti saat mata besarnya melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri di seberang jalan, disamping mobil hitamnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan terus menatap pria itu yang juga tak bergerak dari posisinya. Chanyeol melengos dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tanpa memedulikan orang tersebut.

…

Jongin melihat segalanya.

Rupanya, sebuah keputusan yang salah datang ke sini jika akhirnya jantungnya terasa diremas-remas dengan kuat. Seharusnya Jongin tidak datang. Sebuah kebodohan yang ia lakukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia sudah memarkir mobil di seberang jalan sebelum Kyungsoo keluar. Rasa rindunya yang mengakibatkan Jongin nekat kemari. Dari kaca mobil, Jongin bisa melihat jelas Kyungsoo yang keluar dari toko sambil membawa anak kecil dalam gendongannya. Ada perasaan tercubit saat melihat anak kecil itu dan Jongin yakini jantungnya berdenyut nyeri karena tidak bisa mendekat.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di pinggir jalan, membuat Jongin berpikir kalau ini adalah kesempatannya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menawarkan sebuah tumpangan kepada wanita itu. Jongin tidak berpikir untuk masalah resiko. Ia melupakan –atau berpura-pura– fakta Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya.

Sebelum ia berhasil melaksanakan rencananya, mobil Ferrari merah mengkilap tepat berhenti dihadapan Kyungsoo. Jongin mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Itu Park Chanyeol, orang yang sekarang sudah beribu langkah di depannya.

Mereka berbincang satu sama lain, yang terlihat begitu akrab. Orang-orang pasti menyimpulkan mereka adalah keluarga bahagia karena interaksi keduanya. Jongin tidak menyukai itu. Lebih tidak menyukai lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil merah tersebut.

Di saat ia masih sibuk dengan rasa tak sukanya, Jongin bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan mobil. Wajah lelaki itu menampakkan raut datar, Jongin membalasnya tak kalah datar. Ibaratnya saat ini, Jongin sudah basah, kenapa tidak mandi sekalian. Makanya, dibiarkan Chanyeol mengetahui ia berdiri disini. Bersikap seperti pecundang yang hanya mampu melihat dari jauh. Lelaki tinggi itu lalu masuk ke mobilnya tanpa memedulikan Jongin.

Dengan sedih, Jongin memaku pandangannya ke arah laju mobil merah tersebut. Perasaan sesak menyakitinya. Ia akui, karma memang sangat menyakitkan.

…

Mengantar Kyungsoo sampai di pintu apartemennya adalah sebuah keharusan bagi Chanyeol. Makanya, lelaki itu selalu mampir kemari dan bertindak seakan rumah Kyungsoo adalah rumah keduanya. Ia juga mengambil alih menggendong In Soo, karena mengetahui jika anak kecil ini tiap hari bertambah berat. Ia hanya mencoba meringankan beban Kyungsoo.

In Soo diletakkan Chanyeol dengan pelan di ranjang kamar Kyungsoo. Wajah manis In Soo yang tengah tidur selalu mengingatkannya pada wanita yang sudah menjerat hatinya. Menggemaskan dan membuat semua orang ingin melindunginya. Malaikat tak bersayap punya Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol harapkan miliknya juga.

"Ingin teh hangat?" tawar Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita itu membawa dua cangkir besar yang diletakkannya di meja tamu. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan menyesap teh tersebut secara perlahan.

"In Soo makin berat, ya." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah tujuh tahun, sudah besar." Jari-jari Kyungsoo memeluk cangkir, mencari kehangatan di tehnya.

"Tapi masih manja." timpal Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyesap tehnya secara perlahan, ia tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku In Soo yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. "Tidak masalah dia manja. In Soo satu-satunya hartaku yang paling berharga."

"Aku suka In Soo, apalagi jika punya anak seperti dia." Matanya menerawang jauh, seakan ia tengah berandai-andai.

"Menikahlah, dan berharap punya anak perempuan," sahut Kyungsoo ringan.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

Kyungsoo reflek menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Mata besar itu menyorotkan kemantapan yang pasti. Ia gugup seketika ditatap seperti itu. Kyungsoo tertawa garing setelahnya, "Di sini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk lamaran, Yeol."

"Lalu, kamu maunya dimana?" nada suara Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Lelaki ini terdengar serius, seakan perkataannya tadi bukanlah bahan candaan seperti biasa mereka lakukan.

"Kamu serius?" nada suara Kyungsoo memelan. Ia agaknya ragu dengan pernyataan mendadak laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, diminumnya seteguk teh hangat itu. Ekspresinya kembali santai, tidak seserius tadi. "Parlsz Hotel akan mengadakan acara ulang tahun ke lima puluh. Karena keluargaku menyukai tartletmu, mereka ingin memesannya untuk acara itu."

Perubahan topik secara mendadak membuat Kyungsoo menjadi bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? "Chan… sesungguhnya aku tak mengerti –"

"Bisa, kan?" Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa ia merasa Chanyeol tidak ingin mengungkit pernyataannya tadi. Jadi, tanpa sadar ia mengangguk.

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tak pernah mengerti apa arti dibalik senyuman Chanyeol sejak dulu.

…

Minseok belum datang. Ia menelpon Kyungsoo, mengabarkan kalau Min Ae – anak Minseok – rewel sekali hari ini. Jadi ia akan datang terlambat. Kyungsoo pikir keterlambatan sepupunya itu hanya berkisar setengah atau satu jam. Tidak tahunya, sampai pukul dua belas siang Minseok belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo yakin bukan cuma Min Ae saja yang rewel, Jongdae pasti ikut-ikutan rewel.

Awalnya itu bukan masalah besar. Sebelum salah satu pegawainya mengingatkan Kyungsoo mengenai kue tart pesanan nyonya Han belum diantar. Ia langsung buru-buru menelpon Minseok, bertanya tentang alamat nyonya Han. Sepupunya yang menyimpan semua alamat dan Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui satu pun. Karena ini tugas Minseok, ia lepas tangan mengenai hal ini.

"Cepat berikan alamatnya nyonya Kim!" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara tangis Min Ae diseberang sana, balita umur dua tahun itu sepertinya tidak mengerti jika ibunya tengah sama paniknya dengan Kyungsoo.

Lou-Be tidak pernah mengenal keterlambatan dalam mengantar pesanan. Paling lambat diantar adalah satu jam sebelum waktu yang sudah ditentukan oleh pelanggan. Pukul satu siang _deadline_ dari nyonya Han kemarin, sedangkan ini sudah pukul setengah satu. Makanya, Kyungsoo yang turun langsung mengantar kue ini, sekaligus meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Ia keluar toko membawa kotak besar yang membuat kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk kotak tersebut. Ponselnya diapit dengan bahu dan telinga kanan. "Tunggu sebentar, Kyung! Aku lupa menaruh dimana buku catatanku." Kyungsoo berdecak pelan. Ia sudah kesusahan membawa kotak kue ini sendirian karena pegawainya semua sibuk, dan Minseok menambah beban dengan lupa meletakkan seluruh alamat pelanggan.

"Jangan membuatku tambah – eh…"

Ponselnya langsung jatuh saat ada seseorang yang menahan kedua lengannya secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menahan nafasnya saat melihat langsung dua iris tajam itu tepat memaku matanya. Orang itu tinggi, hingga sinar matahari terhalang oleh tubuh kokohnya. Orang asing itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan tambahan pula, ia tampan luar biasa.

Oh, sial! Apakah Kyungsoo tengah terpesona sekarang?

 **TBC**

 **AN :**

 _Banyak yang pada minta ChanSoo. jadi pengen diwujudin :v_

 _makasih untuk semua komentarnya, saya terima dengan baik (walau ada yang review cuma satu kata). yang penting udah ngehargain saya sebagai author fanfiction ini._

 _mohon doanya, semoga dua minggu lagi chap. depan udah ada. mungkin udah pada nebak siapa cowok yang bikin terpana Kyungsoo di ending._

 _jangan lupa tinggalkan review_ :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : GS! RATED M!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _Fakta tentang kamu yang tidak mengingatku,_

 _nar-benar menggelikan._

 _…_

"Tolong hati-hati!"

Suaranya berat sekali, tapi ada kelembutan didalamnya. Kyungsoo mencoba memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa lelaki ini. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, dan Kyungsoo menyadari jika mata lelaki ini segelap langit malam. Memesona tapi misterius.

Ia berkedip untuk beberapa saat, menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Buru-buru Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tegak setelah ia sadar jika tubuhnya bertopang pada lengan lelaki asing itu. "Oh, maaf aku tidak hati-hati. Tadi sedikit terburu."

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. Suara berat itu menyebut namanya dengan cara yang menyenangkan, dan Kyungsoo suka. Ia menggigit bibir. Lelaki asing yang mengetahui namanya itu membuat Kyungsoo was-was. Ia takut orang ini salah paham karena Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya. Makanya, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh ia lemparkan begitu saja. "Kamu mengenalku?"

"Aku, Kim Jongin. Apa kamu masih mengenalku?"

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak mengingat siapa lelaki dihadapannya ini. Wajah penuh harap itu membuat Kyungsoo jadi tak ingin mengecewakannya. "Maaf Jongin-ssi, aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali karena dulu aku terlibat kecelakaan dan amnesia."

Wajahnya menjadi kecewa dan itu agak mengganggu Kyungsoo. Masalahnya, setiap orang yang mengenalnya selalu menampakkan ekspresi yang sama saat mereka tahu Kyungsoo tidak mengingat mereka.

"Sangat disayangkan." Ia tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan kepahitan disana. "Padahal kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di kantor Chanyeol."

"Oh, itu kamu?" saat datang ke kantor Chanyeol, ia ingat ada seseorang disana. Tapi karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tak menyadari sama sekali. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin melirik kotak putih yang dibawa Kyungsoo. "Apa isi kotak itu?"

Kyungsoo ikut melirik kotak tersebut. Seakan tersadar, ia menjadi panik. "Astaga! Aku harus mengantarkan kue ini. Oh, dimana ponselku?" Kyungsoo terputar-putar mencari ponselnya yang terjatuh, hingga Jongin mengambilkannya. "Ini."

"Oh, terima kasih." Kyungsoo menghentikan taksi yang lewat. Sebelum masuk kedalamnya, ia sempat berbalik, mengulas senyum yang menyembunyikan mata besarnya. "Maaf sekali lagi, Jongin-ssi. Lain kali kita harus minum teh bersama."

Taksi yang membawa Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dan Jongin tetap setia memandang tanpa ia sadari.

 _Lima menit yang berharga untuk langkah pertama._

…

Luhan menatap Jongin yang sedaritadi tersenyum sendiri. Lelaki itu datang ke butiknya cuma bertanya kabar dan meminta kopi, setelah itu dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang kasmaran. Luhan yakin hari ini ia sibuk, dan kehadiran Jongin tidak ada dalam ekspektasinya hari ini.

"Kamu menemui Kyungsoo?" Luhan hanya asal menebak, tapi melihat ekspresi Jongin yang langsung menegakkan punggungnya dengan ekspresi yang sudah tertangkap basah membuat Luhan jadi terkejut. "Kamu benar menemuinya?!" ia langsung memekik.

Jongin meringis. "Tidak sengaja, kok."

"Apanya yang tidak sengaja!"

"Aku memang tidak sengaja. Walau rencananya _sih,_ sengaja." Jongin cepat melanjutkan saat melihat Luhan melotot. "Maksudku, niat awalnya cuma mampir ke tokonya. Tidak tahunya kami bertabrakan di depan toko. Dan –yah– ada percakapan kecil."

"Kamu memperkenalkan diri?"

"Err… kamu tahu dari mana?"

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Ia tahu Jongin bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh ini. Dia orang paling nekat yang Luhan kenal. "Kamu tidak memikirkan resikonya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia memandang kepadatan Seoul dari jendela lantai dua ruangan Luhan. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Memang sengaja."

"Jongin…"

"Biarkan semua orang tahu aku ada di Korea, Luhan. Itu lebih baik dibanding terus bersembunyi," jawabnya diplomatis. Jongin memang nekat, ia menerima segala resiko.

"Oh, terserah. Aku akan diam saat kamu dibunuh Sehun." Balas Luhan frustasi, dan Jongin tertawa mengenai itu.

…

Tartlet-tartlet buatan Kyungsoo sudah diambil panitia pesta siang tadi, dan membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya satu kewajiban sudah selesai. Chanyeol yang datang bersama panitia langsung menariknya ke butik untuk mencari gaun.

"Aku masih punya gaun!" protes Kyungsoo saat dia mengetahui tujuan Chanyeol membawanya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin jika gaunmu cocok dengan setelanku," balas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mencibir, alasan macam apa itu? Toh, mereka bukan pasangan yang harus saling mencocokan pakaian.

Tepat seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu pasti mengunjungi butik Luhan. Sang pemilik bahkan sudah berdiri cantik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan butik. Butik Luhan adalah langganan mereka. Anggap saja karena pertemanan yang membuat mereka setia membeli disini, disamping baju-baju buatan Luhan yang begitu bagus.

"Aku paling tidak suka ditelepon pagi-pagi," keluhnya setelah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol turun dari mobil.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah siang." Kyungsoo menyesal menjawab, karena Luhan sudah menghadiahkan tatapan kesal kepadanya.

"Pesananku sudah jadi?"

Luhan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya, mereka berdua dengan patuh mengikutinya. Baju, celana, sepatu hingga tas, terpajang rapi dan terlihat menggiurkan untuk dibeli. Setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah punya beberapa, ia beli ataupun diberi Luhan.

"Bagus, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Luhan dan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa wanita itu. "Chan, kamu mau pakai gaun?"

Chanyeol melotot dengan pertanyaan wanita mungil itu. "Hei, itu bukan untukku." Ia memesan gaun bukan untuk dirinya, Chanyeol anak tunggal dan dia tidak dekat dengan saudara-saudara perempuannya. Tidak mungkin juga untuk ibu Park karena gaunnya diperuntukkan untuk wanita muda. "Itu untuk kamu." Jawabnya, seolah menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Lelaki itu terlalu loyal kepadanya dan In Soo, selalu menganggapnya adik perempuan yang manis. Perlakuan seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo risih sesungguhnya. Karena ia takut dianggap memanfaatkan Chanyeol.

Disamping masalah tersebut, gaun yang dibuat Luhan benar-benar gaya Kyungsoo. Sederhana dan elegan. Warnanya abu-abu yang panjangnya hampir semata kaki. Tidak ada hiasan yang mencolok dan akan menonjolkan ukuran pinggang Kyungsoo yang mengagumkan.

"Kenapa kamu tahu ukuranku?" itu respon Kyungsoo saat ia mencoba gaun tersebut di kamar ganti. Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Anggap saja itu sebuah bakat."

Kyungsoo menatap lagi penampilannya. Ia mengeluh pelan karena gaun ini benar-benar indah dan sangat cocok untuknya. Saat keluar dari ruang ganti, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memuji pinggang kecil Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam." Saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu, berarti Kyungsoo tidak boleh menolak.

…

Pesta ulang tahun ke lima puluh Parlz Hotel lebih mewah dari tahun sebelumnya. Keluarga Park memang 'gila' untuk masalah seperti ini. Mereka didominasi oleh kemewahan dan gengsi yang tinggi. Makanya tiap tahun pestanya makin mewah saja.

Kyungsoo yang selalu jadi tamu tiap tahunnya merasakan perbedaan tersebut. Tahun ini emas dan putih mendominasi _ballroom_ hotel yang begitu luas. Orang-orang penting makin banyak yang hadir. Orangtuanya sudah datang lebih dulu dan Kyungsoo yakin, ibu beserta mulut besarnya tengah sibuk mempromosikan toko kuenya.

Tanpa menunjukkan undangan mereka melenggang masuk. In Soo yang digenggam keduanya menjerit kegirangan. Tadi Chanyeol bilang ada _ice cream_ coklat favorit In Soo, dan selama perjalanan gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya bergumam tentang es krim.

"Bisakah kita makan es krim sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Belum sayang. Kita harus mencari nenek sama kakek dulu." Gadis kecil itu merengut dengan menggemaskan. Ia tidak sabar untuk es krimnya dan sang ibu menambah lama waktu.

Keluarga Do berkumpul dalam satu meja. Tuan dan Nyonya Do sibuk berbincang dengan Sehun, mungkin sibuk mengomentari pesta malam ini. Orangtua Kyungsoo terlihat berpakaian formal yang sebenarnya bukan gaya mereka. Ayah dan ibunya terbiasa bersikap kasual dan sederhana sejak dulu, padahal mereka termasuk keluarga _'chebol'_. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat kaku dengan tuksedonya. Kyungsoo selalu suka saat Sehun itu menampilkan dahinya yang menawan.

"Nenek! Kakek! Paman Sehun!" In Soo berteriak membuat ketiganya menoleh dan membuat keributan kecil. Dengan cepat In Soo diambil alih oleh nyonya Do yang begitu rindu dengan cucu satu-satunya ini. Chanyeol pamit undur diri setelah menyapa keluarga Kyungsoo. sebagai tuan rumah tidak seharusnya ia bersikap layaknya tamu.

"Dimana Luhan?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Sehun yang sibuk melihat kesekeliling ruangan.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" jawabnya ketus tanpa menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Karena satu-satunya partner pesta kamu hanyalah Luhan. Tidakkah itu cukup jadi alasan?"

Sehun berhenti mencari dan tertegun. "Kakak benar." Timpalnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya saat kembali melihat Sehun sibuk mencari seseorang. "Dia tidak akan hilang, Sehun sayang…"

"Siapa?" suara Sehun tercekat, seakan dia baru saja tertangkap basah. Kyungsoo menyeringai, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun. Ia meminum airnya dengan gugup.

"Apa aku harus menyebut namanya?"

"Tidak perlu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa atas wajah merah Sehun. Lelaki itu mungkin memang kelihatan pendiam dan begitu keren. Tapi sebagai kakak, Kyungsoo tahu titik kelemahan Sehun. Xi Luhan, sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu berhasil membuat pipi Sehun bersemu merah. Mereka tidak punya hubungan sama sekali. Karena Luhan terlalu _player_ untuk bertahan dengan satu orang dan Sehun yang lebih suka memendamnya sendiri. Kyungsoo pikir, itu lucu sekali untuk ukuran orang dewasa. Padahal mereka sama-sama saling menyukai.

"Ma… es krim!" gadis itu merengek kembali dan Sehun cukup bersyukur karena keponakan kecilnya menolongnya.

"Oh, iya. Maaf mama lupa."

Kyungsoo mengambil alih In Soo dan mengajaknya ke meja-meja penuh makanan. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulut besar Chanyeol yang sibuk mempromosikan makanan-makanan yang ada di pestanya. In Soo merespon cepat setelah mendengar kata 'es krim'. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka jenis makanan tersebut, karena anaknya pernah batuk-batuk setelah makan es krim.

Meja panjang tersebut dipenuhi dengan beragam makanan yang diletakkan di tempat makanan besar. Dua patung angsa dari es menambah keanggunan meja panjang tersebut. tartlet dari toko Kyungsoo terletak di meja paling ujung bersama makanan penutup lainnya.

"Es krim dimana, ya?" mereka menyusuri meja panjang tersebut. Mencari es krim yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Mencari es krim?" suara berat dari belakang menyapa Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok bertubuh tegap berdiri di belakangnya. Jas merah marun dan kemeja hitam, perpaduan sempurna yang cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya, merasa kenal dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kilasan balik kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terekam dengan cepat di kepala Kyungsoo. "Ahh… Kim Jongin-ssi!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang punya senyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki tanpa masalah, Jongin punya senyum misterius yang begitu menarik untuk ditelusuri. Membuat Kyungsoo penasaran akan arti didalam lengkungan tersebut.

"Aku sungguh tersanjung kamu masih mengingatku." Suaranya berat dan tegas, seakan ia menunjukan ketegasan yang berwibawa.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi kagum. "Wow… kita bertemu tanpa sengaja tiga kali."

"Katanya, jika tidak sengaja bertemu selama tiga kali berturut-turut, orang bilang itu jodoh." Mitos tak masuk akal yang membuat keduanya tertawa kecil. Mana bisa itu dibilang jodoh. Jika dibilang takdir, mungkin itu benar.

"Kamu diundang juga dalam pesta ini?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, seakan mencerna pertanyaan tersebut. Matanya terlihat menggelap, tapi Kyungsoo tak menyadari soal itu. "Ya, aku kerabat pemilik pesta."

"Berarti, kamu kenal Park Chanyeol."

Bahu Jongin seakan menegang, ia tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. "Kami adalah sepupu."

Mata besar Kyungsoo berbinar. Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan tentang saudara sepupunya, makanya ia hanya mengetahui orangtua Chanyeol saja. Ia ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka sebelum si kecil In Soo mulai merengek lagi.

"Ma… es krim!" suaranya besar sekali dan begitu manja. Kyungsoo baru menyadari tujuannya kemari.

"Anakmu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke Jongin. Suara lelaki itu terdengar serak apalagi tatapannya yang terkunci tepat ke In Soo. Sejujurnya, ia merasa dengan tatapan Jongin. Mata tajam lelaki itu tidak bisa tertebak.

"Iya, anakku, namanya Do In Soo."

"Do In Soo?" ada suara geraman disana, membuat Kyungsoo makin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Dengan polos, In Soo membungkukkan badannya untuk member salam. Kebiasaan kecil yang diajarkan Kyungsoo. _"Anyeonghaseyo_ … _"_

Ada senyum kecil di wajah lelaki itu walau matanya tersirat sebuah kesedihan. Jongin mengusap lembut kepala In Soo yang tersenyum lebar. "Dia cantik sangat sehat. Ia terlihat… bahagia." Komentarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari In Soo. Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa bangga saat Jongin berkomentar seperti itu, yang berarti dirinya telah berhasil menjadi ibu yang baik.

"Bisa titip In Soo sebentar, aku mau mengambil es krimnya." Belum ada jawaban dari Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah pergi ke ujung meja mencari es krim yang buat In Soo merengek dari tadi. Jongin merasa terkejut karena ditinggalkan dengan anak kecil manis ini.

"Paman suka coklat?" Jongin merendahkan pandangannya. Ia merasa ada aliran listrik saat In Soo memegang tangannya. Jongin berjongkok, tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengelus kepala In Soo. "Suka. Kenapa?"

"Apakah coklat itu tidak sehat?"

Jongin memekik dalam hati saking gemasnya. Do In Soo berhasil mencuri hatinya dengan sekali hentakan. Mata bulat yang penuh binar itu mirip Kyungsoo, Jongin mengakuinya. "Coklat sehat sayang. Siapa yang mengatakan padamu?"

"Mama… Mama yang bilang." Lapornya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. "Mama bilang coklat itu buat gigi bolong, padahal coklat enak."

"Do In Soo!" suara menyeramkan dari belakang membuat gadis kecil itu terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia buru-buru sembunyi di belakang Jongin yang telah berdiri.

"Mama!" suara si kecil pura-pura terdengar bahagia. Ia nyengir karena tertangkap basah tengah curhat kepada paman yang baru saja ditemui. "Es krimnya ada?"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ia menyerahkan gelas es krim ke In Soo dan memintanya duluan ke meja nenek dan kakeknya berada. Gadis kecil itu bersorak senang dan berlari kecil.

"Dia manis." Komentar Jongin.

"Sesungguhnya aku bosan mendengarnya. Tapi… terima kasih." Mereka tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Kim Jongin…"

Jongin seketika menegang mendengar namanya disebut, Kyungsoo pun ikut melongok ke asal suara. Matanya membulat mengetahui orang yang memanggil Jongin dan tiba-tiba ia disembunyikan secara paksa ke belakang punggung tegap tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" suaranya menggeram tertahan. Melihat wajah Jongin yang mengeras serta suara berat yang menyimpan kemarahan, Kyungsoo tahu, ada yang tidak baik di sini.

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

 _late update, maaf ya!_

 _kemarin-kemarin banyak sekali kesibukan. Baru jadi anak kuliahan, sibuknya minta ampun. pokoknya kemarin itu sibuk banget sampe lupa punya tanggungan disini._

 _review ya! soalnya review kalian itu penyemangat buat saya lanjutin._


	5. Chapter 4

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warn : GS! RATED M!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _Terlalu banyak yang tidak kuketahui_

 _Membuatku merasa bodoh_

 _…_

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" suara bass Park Chanyeol meninggi, memerlihatkan ketidaksukaannya. Saat ia tengah sibuk menyambut tamu bersama orangtuanya, Chanyeol melihat dengan sangat jelas Jongin tengah berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Mengandalkan emosi, ia langsung melindungi Kyungsoo dari hadapan Jongin.

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo meremas lengan lelaki tinggi itu, nada suaranya begitu rendah. Ia merasa pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar tidak sopan, dan itu bukan dirinya sekali.

Cuek akan suasana yang memanas, Jongin menjawab dengan enteng, "Aku hanya mengobrol, ada yang salah?"

Tidak mau kalah, Chanyeol menjawab, "Jika berkaitan denganmu, selalu ada yang salah. Seharusnya kamu sadar diri tentang keberanianmu saat ini."

Rahang Jongin mengeras tanpa ia sadari. Jika tempat dan situasi mendukung, bogem mentah sudah mendarat dari tadi di pipi Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah mengepal, menahan diri untuk melemparkannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan sikap dua lelaki dewasa ini. Ia yang bersembunyi di punggung kokoh Chanyeol hanya bisa menarik jas lelaki itu, mencoba menghentikan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang akan dilontarkannya kembali.

"Merasa takut Park?" Jongin membalas dengan sengit. Mulut Chanyeol tambah mulutnya bukanlah satu perpaduan yang tepat saat ini. Harga diri lelaki tengah dipertaruhkan sekarang. Mereka cukup dewasa untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Apalagi di situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Untuk apa aku takut. Toh, sudah terlihat siapa yang menang?"

Sebelum sempat Jongin membalas, Kyungsoo sudah menarik lengan Chanyeol. wanita itu tidak mau perseteruan mereka semakin membesar. "Chanyeol berhenti!" bisiknya. "Memperbesar masalah bukanlah hal yang bagus." Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu permasalahannya, tapi setidaknya ia harus memberi nasihat sedikit.

Mata Chanyeol yang terus menukik tajam perlahan normal. Ia menurunkan bahunya yang sempat menegang. "Kita pergi dari sini." Perintahnya yang langsung menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh. Gumaman protes terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat punggung keduanya yang menjauh. Merasa kecewa karena Chanyeol merusak segalanya.

…

Chanyeol menyeret Kyungsoo menjauhi pesta, menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk berbicara. Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jenih sekarang. Ada rasa takut menguasainya. Kim Jongin mulai berani, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Semua akan sia-sia saja jika lelaki itu mencoba membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengingat.

"Chanyeol! Berhenti!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan lelaki itu saat mereka meninggalkan aula pesta. "Kamu mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Kita pulang." Jawabnya datar. Ia tidak punya jawaban lain sekarang.

"Tapi In Soo…"

Chanyeol mendadak berhenti dan Kyungsoo tidak punya ide mengenai sikap lelaki itu. Sedetik kemudian, tanpa disadari Kyungsoo kedua tangan panjang tersebut sudah meremas bahunya. Mata Chanyeol berubah sendu, seakan ia menyimpan kesakitan yang jelas. "Kenapa kamu berbicara dengannya?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kim Jongin!" nada bicara lelaki itu meninggi hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah semarah ini. Lelaki itu terlalu tenang untuk diusik. Tapi kenapa ia begitu emosional sekarang?

"Apa masalahnya? Kami baru dua kali mengobrol, dan sepertinya ia orang yang baik." Kyungsoo mengajukan argumen. Apa yang salah dari Kim Jongin? Cara bicara hingga tindak tanduknya begitu sopan dan baik. bahkan tidak ada celah untuk mengomentari sisi buruk lelaki itu.

"Kamu lupa segalanya, Kyungsoo! Itu yang membuatmu tidak tahu apapun. Aku sangat kenal dia."

"Jelaskan apa yang tidak kuketahui. Ingatkan apa yang kulupakan. Sekarang, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tidak punya pasokan kata-kata sekarang. Otaknya mendadak buntu. Tidak mungkin ia langsung berteriak siapa itu Kim Jongin pada Kyungsoo sekarang. Apalagi dirinya mulai merasa ketakutan jika Kyungsoo mengetahui segalanya. Ia merusak tatanan rambutnya untuk melampiaskan frustasi bersama geraman panjang yang mengalun keras di mulutnya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menjemput In Soo. Kita pulang sekarang juga!" Chanyeol langsung pergi. Ia mendadak tuli untuk mendengarkan segala panggilan Kyungsoo. Yang dipikirannya sekarang hanya ingin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari lelaki itu. Segera mungkin.

…

"Aku melihat semuanya."

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan melihat Luhan yang melipat kedua tangan. Kilatan matanya menunjukkan penghinaan yang besar. Wanita itu cantik dengan gaun warna fanta yang membalutnya sampai mata kaki. "Kamu berani sekali." Puji Luhan tapi Jongin tidak merasa tersanjung sama sekali.

"Aku hanya menyapa saja, tapi Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya." Ujar Jongin santai. "Auwh!"

Luhan mencubit pinggang Jongin dan mulai mengomel. "Itu salahmu _tauk_! Orang paling tidak tahu diri di dunia ini. Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya masih saja bandel." Bukan maksud Jongin menghina Luhan, tapi wanita itu lebih cerewet dari ibunya.

" _Please,_ Lu! Jangan bersikap seakan aku sudah mengakui semuanya."

Luhan mencebik mulutnya, ia masih menatap garang Jongin. "Jangan pernah berbuat nekat, Jongin! Saat masalah membesar aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi," ancamnya membuat lelaki itu diam.

...

Keterdiaman Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang disukai Kyungsoo saat ia mulai membahas tentang Kim Jong In. Lelaki itu seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mati penasaran. Biasanya jika ada orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo di masa lalu, Chanyeol akan menjelaskan siapa orang itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Ia tetap bungkam seakan tidak mendengar apapun.

Makanya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mencari mangsa lain untuk ditanyai. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit kebingungan kepada siapa harus bertanya. Hanya Chanyeol yang ia ketahui mengenal Kim Jongin. Mungkin Luhan bisa ditanyai, karena mereka satu SMA. Saat ia bersiap untuk menemui Luhan, wanita cantik itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya bersama Sehun.

"Hai Kyungsoo!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Sehun berdiri di belakang seperti _bodyguard._ Ini hari minggu, dan melihat pasangan tanpa status berada di rumahnya bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bareng?"

"Luhan menelponku. Dia bilang ingin bertemu _nunna._ " Luhan menatap malas Sehun yang tidak pernah memanggilnya _'nunna'._ Terakhir kali lelaki itu menggunakan _nunna_ untuknya waktu jaman ia dan Kyungsoo SMA.

"Koreksi, _ya_ , Do Sehun... kamu yang menelponku, bukan aku yang menelponmu." Ralat Luhan.

"Koreksi juga, _ya,_ Nona Luhan... kamu yang memintaku mengantar ke rumah Kyungsoo _Nunna._ " Sehun juga tak mau kalah.

"Memang ada apa? Kamu ada urusan denganku?" Kyungsoo memotong perdebatan dua orang itu yang pasti susah berhenti.

Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mengurangi kejengkelannya kepada Sehun. "Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam. Tidak baik di luar." Merasa seperti rumahnya, Luhan masuk duluan dan ditatap aneh oleh dua kakak beradik itu.

"In Soo belum bangun?" Sehun celingak-celinguk mencari keponakan manisnya.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Aku bangunin, ya!" Sebelum Kyungsoo masuk, Sehun sudah lebih dulu masuk kamarnya dan In Soo. Kelakuan Sehun dan Luhan yang _nyelonong_ masuk, membuat Kyungsoo harus banyak-banyak mengelus dada. Mereka sudah menganggap rumah Kyungsoo seperti rumah sendiri. Luhan bahkan sudah duduk manis sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Acara tv hari minggu bagus-bagus," Sambutnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Luhan. Katakan apa maumu." Luhan nyengir. Ia mengambil sesuatu di tasnya dan menunjukkan ke Kyungsoo. Sebuah undangan persegi panjang warna hitam elegan yang dibungkus pita emas.

"Aku diundang Eleny ke pernikahannya di New York dan ia berjanji akan memerkenalkanku dengan investor baru." Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti dia baru saja mendapatkan lotre dari undangan tersebut.

"Itu... bagus. Mungkin impianmu untuk tembus ke New York akan segera terbuka. Walau aku tidak tahu siapa itu Eleny." Respon Kyungsoo datar.

"Eleny? Dia perancang di _Gucci._ "

"Wow! Kamu bahkan punya kenalan di _Gucci_?"

"Jangan terlalu terkejut Kyungsoo. Temanmu ini punya banyak koneksi bagus." Pamer Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya sombong.

"Kamu akan berangkat ke New York dengan siapa?"

"Tentu sendiri. Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Sehun kamu tidak ajak?"

Gerakan memasukkan undangan ke tasnya terhenti. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang mengangkat alisnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil. "Dia bukan kekasihku yang harus ikut kemanapun aku berada. _Just a friend, you know?_ "

Kyungsoo diam. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan nada bicara Luhan. Wanita itu seakan tidak mau mengakui sesuatu.

"Mama, aku jalan dengan paman Sehun, ya!" dari belakang mereka, In Soo berteriak lucu. Dia bahkan sudah mandi dan rapi digandeng Sehun yang nyengir.

"Kalian mau menculik anakku kemana?" ia membuang pandangannya ke Luhan serta Sehun.

"Lu, kamu tidak bilang?" tanya Sehun ke Luhan. Wanita itu menepuk jidatnya dan menyalahkan keseruannya bercerita. "Kami mau ngajak In Soo jalan–jalan."

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya. Pasangan ini selalu tidak tahu diri. Anaknya bukan barang yang bisa mereka pinjam kemana saja. Apalagi mengganggu waktu berkualitas ibu anak yang dibangunnya tiap hari minggu.

"Berhenti meminjam In Soo, dan segera buat anak sana!"

...

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Sehun yang membawa In Soo sambil nyengir, Kyungsoo hanya sendiri di apartementnya. Ia bahkan lupa bertanya pada Luhan tentang Jongin. Dua pengganggu itu benar-benar sukses merusak hari minggunya.

Memutuskan membunuh sepi, Kyungsoo mengambil _coat_ dan tasnya. Ia butuh udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin secangkir kopi atau waffle bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya di musim dingin yang menggila.

Dengan semangat itu, Kyungsoo melajukan mobilnya menuju kafe yang Luhan bilang sering mereka kunjungi saat SMA. Kafe itu tidak jauh dari sekolah, harganya cukup terjangkau bagi kantong para siswa. Suasananya begitu hangat dan membuat betah. Sudah lama tidak ke sana juga.

Baru masuk, Kyungsoo sudah disambut wangi lavender yang menenangkan. Sejak Luhan mengajaknya kemari, ia suka duduk di meja nomor 4 karena tempatnya yang dekat dengan jendela. Pasti menyenangkan sekali menikmati kopi hitam panas sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar.

Sepertinya hari ini kafe sangat ramai, dirinya agak takut kalau meja favoritnya sudah ada yang menduduki. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia menuju mejanya. Dan ia cukup terkejut mengetahui siapa yang duduk duluan di sana.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertemu Kim Jong In?

Jongin pun cukup terkejut saat mata mereka saling memandang untuk sesaat. Pertemuan tak sengaja untuk ketiga kalinya agak membuat suasana begitu kaku seketika. Apalagi kejadian di pesta kemarin yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran habis dengan lelaki ini.

"Wow..." gumamnya pelan.

Jongin yang duluan sadar, mengulum senyum dan menyapa Kyungsoo. "Hai Kyungsoo- _ssi_."

"Kamu membuntutiku?" curiga Kyungsoo, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Jongin. "Mengejutkan sekali selalu bertemu denganmu."

"Itu namanya kebetulan." Sahut Jongin santai, ia meminum kopinya. "Musim dingin seperti ini memang paling enak minum kopi."

"Apalagi kopi kafe ini?" setelah mengucapkannya, pesanan Kyungsoo sudah datang tidak lama kemudian. Kopi hitam dan waffle sirup madu.

"Bukannya kafe ini cukup jauh dari tokomu. _Well,_ wafflemu cukup enak."

"Lebih tepatnya sangat jauh dari apartementku. Kue coklatmu terlihat menggiurkan." Kyungsoo memasukkan potongan waffle ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa memilih kafe ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin nostalgia. Luhan bilang aku sering kemari. Kamu tahu Luhan, kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol selalu mengajakku ke tempat yang mereka bilang sering kukunjungi. Ketiganya berharap aku bisa ingat sesuatu."

Jongin diam, bahkan ekspresinya menjadi muram lebih dari wanita di depannya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu sedih karena amnesia yang diterimanya. Ini tidak baik, apalagi senyum kecil yang terpasang apik di wajah wanita itu.

"Tapi aku cukup bersyukur mendapat musibah."

Rasa-rasanya tenggorokan Jongin tercekat hingga dia tergagap untuk bertanya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak harus mengingat kenangan yang buruk. Apalagi jika yang berhubungan dengan ayah In Soo." Suara Kyungsoo memelan. "Kata Chanyeol dia lelaki brengsek."

Hening menyertai mereka. Jongin tidak merespon apapun, ia bahkan terlihat kaku dan kurang semangat hidup. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menghangatkan tangannya di cangkir kopi. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai lima menit berlalu Jongin yang memecahkannya duluan.

"Tidak merasa... penasaran?"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah ditanyai seperti itu terkesiap. Ia menundukkan kepala, memandang kopi hitam dan waffle yang hampir habis setengah. "Bohong namanya kalau tidak penasaran," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin tidak merespon. Dia melihat ke jendela, hamparan permadani putih menghiasi setiap sudut kota yang nampak eksotis. Akhir januari suhu tidak sedingin waktu desember, lumayan cocok untuk menikmati kota Seoul sambil berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu setelah melihat pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tahu tempat favoritmu, yang bahkan Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo menekuk kedua alisnya dengan perubahan sikap Jongin yang sangat bersemangat. Mendadak juga ia tertarik dengan tempat yang ditawarkan Jongin. Dimana itu? Hingga Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak mengetahuinya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkilat-kilat penuh penasaran.

...

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika di dekat kafe langganannya ada banyak pohon sakura yang menghiasi jalan setapak itu, hanya berjalan selama lima belas menit saja. Karena musim dingin pohon-pohon tersebut tanpa daun dan bunga, padahal akan sangat cantik sekali jika mereka bersemi. Tidak apa, sedikit lagi musim semi akan menyapa Korea Selatan. Ia pasti akan kemari untuk melihat sakura bermekaran.

"Kamu yakin ini tempat favoritku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan girang. Ia seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman bermain. Lucu sekali. Jongin mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Kelakuan Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan karena ia terus tersenyum dan sibuk berkeliling.

Ia kembali tepat dihadapan Jongin setelah selesai berkeliling. "Kamu tahu darimana tempat seindah ini. Sumpah! Luhan sama Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajakku kemari?"

Senyum lebar yang tertarik itu kembali menurun. Jongin menatap lekat-lekat Kyungsoo, ia memerhatikan setiap detail dari wanita itu. Mungkin umurnya sudah dua puluh enam, tapi Kyungsoo tetap seperti anak gadis. Siapa sebenarnya yang wanita ini ingin tipu?

Ada keberanian yang mendadak muncul di hati Jongin. Ia tidak tahan jika terus memendamnya. Lama-lama dia jatuh sakit karena sifat pengecutnya yang mendarah daging.

"Di tempat ini..." Jongin berhenti sebentar, kembali mengumpulkan keberanian yang menciut dengan segera. "Kita pernah menjadi pasangan kekasih."

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia mundur selangkah. Ia sangat-sangat terkejut. Lelaki yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati kemarin mengungkapkan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Dan Kyungsoo belum pernah dengar sebelumnya.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Jadi Jongin mantan kekasihku?_

 **TBC**

 _Gak mau kasih pembelaan apa-apa. kemarin emang males mau ngelanjutin padahal lagi libur. apalagi sibuk bikin ff buat event ultah KaiSoo. aku bakal nyalahin Goblin karena bikin males ngetik heheh._

 _ps: chap depan flashback muncul loh! jangan nagihin di review ya ^^v_


	6. Chapter 5

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Warn : GS! RATED M!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _..._

 _Kamu terlalu pintar_

 _Menarik ulur._

/

Kim Jongin bukanlah orang yang disiplin. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, ia datang pagi sebelum teman sekelasnya ada. Biasanya dia masuk hampir lima menit sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi. Ngomong-ngomong itu adalah rekor tercepat dia masuk selama SMA ini.

Saat duduk di kursinya, Jongin iseng meraba-raba laci meja untuk menemukan sesuatu di sana. Ia mendesah kesal setelah melihat apa yang ditemukannya. Kotak makan yang diatas tutupnya tertempel _stick note_ hijau cerah.

 _Semoga kamu selalu sehat ^^_

Jongin benci diganggu seperti ini. Apa sih maksud perempuan itu? Jongin membuka tutup kotak makan tersebut yang rupanya berisi enam muffin coklat, masih hangat dan menggiurkan untuk di makan. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia membuang muffin-muffin tersebut ke tempat sampah, walau itu adalah pemberian pacarnya sekalipun.

/

Bel istirahat memanjakan telinga setiap siswa. Semua berbondong-bondong keluar kelas demi menghindari suasana sumpek yang mereka rasakan. Tidak berbeda dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya bahkan sudah duduk anteng di bawah pohon sambil memakan muffin coklat buatan Kyungsoo.

"Adik angkatmu makin keren saja, Kyung." Puji Luhan, matanya berbinar-binar dan tidak lepas menatap Sehun, adik Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman sebayanya. Mereka memang duduk tepat di depan lapangan basket, jadi Luhan sangat puas untuk melihat Sehun.

"Bukannya dia memang selalu keren di matamu, Lu." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertemu Sehun duluan."

"Berarti kamu harus jadi kakaknya. Lebih baik jadi pacar."

"Tapi kalau jadi kakaknya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Toh kita hanya sebatas saudara angkat." Pikiran dangkal Luhan hampir membuat Kyungsoo mencopot sepatu dan memukul keras-keras ke kepala temannya ini.

Sehun tiba-tiba lari ke arah mereka berdua yang membuat Luhan terkesiap. Caranya berlari begitu keren. Umurnya memang baru tujuh belas, tapi gurat-gurat dewasa sudah nampak di wajah Sehun. Luhan menyukainya.

Lelaki itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merebut susu yang diminum kakaknya itu. "Aku minta, ya, _nunna_." Pintanya enteng. Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Sehun karena selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Luhan yang berada di samping Kyungsoo cuma bisa tersenyum kaku. "Hai Sehun!" ia meringis dalam hati karena keberaniannya. Merasa dipanggil Sehun menoleh. Oh, tolong Luhan, dia sepertinya hampir kena serangan jantung. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala, dia mengembalikan botol susu ke Kyungsoo dan kembali ke lapangan basket.

"YAK DO SEHUN! Kamu menghabiskan susuku!" tapi Sehun tidak kembali untuk meminta maaf membuat Kyungsoo _gondok_ setengah mati.

"Huh, adikmu itu dingin sekali." Keluh Luhan. Kyungsoo meringis mendengarnya. Dia adalah saksi hidup Luhan menjadi korban kedinginan adiknya. "Jangan bilang dia mengidap _brother-complex_? Sehun hanya peduli tentangmu."

"Mungkin karena Sehun merasa berhutang pada keluargaku," jawab Kyungsoo ringan.

"Entahlah Kyung. Aku selalu merasa dunia Sehun selalu berpusat padamu."

Kyungsoo diam. Batinnya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sehun tidak pernah jauh darinya bahkan saat lelaki itu masih di panti asuhan. Kyungsoo yang meminta orangtuanya untuk mengangkat Sehun. Karena dia selalu berkelakuan baik, tanpa ragu mereka mengadopsinya.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin lewat!" Luhan berbisik tepat di telinganya, Kyungsoo agak terkejut. Pandangannya yang tadi tidak fokus tertuju langsung ke lelaki yang dipujanya sejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar mengetahui mereka sudah terikat seminggu yang lalu.

Jongin lewat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka seperti sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dua sahabat itu memang akrab sejak sekolah dasar, tidak heran mereka terlihat tidak bisa diusik. Perbedaan sifat yang bagaikan air dan minyak tersebut tidak menjadi alasan kenapa mereka berteman. Satunya secerah matahari dan satunya sedingin es kutub. Tidak cocok.

"Dia bahkan tidak menoleh kemari. Aku yakin Jongin tahu kamu disini," ujar Luhan kesal. Dalam hati Kyungsoo membenarkan. Ia sebenarnya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin menerimanya. Padahal ia tahu lelaki itu terlihat tidak menyukainya. Bisa dikatakan ia menyatakan cinta kemarin seperti usaha percobaan bunuh diri. Nekat dan lupa dengan resiko.

"Kenapa, sih, kamu menyukai cowok seperti dia!" Luhan tidak berhenti bicara. Ia sebenarnya menentang keras Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Luhan adalah tetangga Jongin, sudah tumbuh sama-sama sejak kecil, tentu ia mengenal baik Jongin. Cowok brengsek seperti dia tidak cocok dengan Kyungsoo yang baik.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Ia diam karena tidak tahu alasan suka kepada Jongin. Apakah karena lelaki itu tampan? Atau karena membuat perempuan penasaran? Dia tidak tahu.

/

Pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo berlari ke kelas Jongin. Lelaki itu mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke kelasnya, dengan patuh Kyungsoo sudah berada disana setelah bunyi bel berdering. Ia tidak ingin Jongin marah karena terlambat, entah kenapa lelaki itu suka sekali marah kepadanya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya melihat kecepatan gadis itu untuk datang kemari. Jarak kelas mereka agak jauh, dan Kyungsoo mampu datang tiga menit setelah pesan di kirim. Perempuan gigih.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dengan kasar lelaki itu melempar kotak makan yang disiapkan Kyungsoo pagi tadi yang membuat pemiliknya kelimpungan untuk menangkap. "Sudah kubilang jangan mengirim makanan lagi!" Jongin membentak dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

Ada rasa kecewa memenuhi hati kecil Kyungsoo. Dia bangun pagi sekali untuk membuat makanan yang bisa merangsang perut Jongin walau dirinya tahu bakal berakhir di tempat sampah. Jongin bukanlah manusia yang penuh apresiasi.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kotak itu ada di mejaku."

"O-oke."

Setelah itu Jongin berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Membiarkan gadis itu menahan tangisnya seorang diri.

/

"Kita pernah menjadi pasangan kekasih."

Jongin menahan napasnya melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang syok. Dia tidak bisa menebak apakah wanita itu sudah diberitahu orang lain jika ayah In Soo adalah pacarnya saat SMA atau belum. Dan Jongin berharap belum ada yang memberitahukan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin hancur.

"A-aku tak mengerti..." dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, seakan tidak siap menerima sebuah kejutan. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang menceritakan tentang ini. Ia meragukan Jongin sebenarnya. Apakah laki-laki itu tidak mengarang cerita? Apa ia jujur?

"Jika kamu tidak percaya, itu bukan masalah. Hakmu untuk meragukan ceritaku." Ucapnya terdengar begitu pasrah.

"Sebenarnya Jongin..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menyalurkan keraguan yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. "Tidak ada sama sekali orang yang menceritakan ini padaku."

Agaknya Jongin lumayan terkejut, tapi dia kembali menguasai diri dengan bersikap tenang. "Mungkin orang-orang merasa itu tidak penting untuk diceritakan padamu. Aku juga baru pulang dari Korea."

"Itu memang tidak penting." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, ia merasa ada sesuatu antara dia dan Jongin. Dalam hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo berharap Jongin bukanlah _lelaki itu_. Sejauh ini Jongin terlihat sangat baik.

 _Tidak mungkin, kan?_

...

Setelah pertemuan dengan Jongin tadi pagi, Kyungsoo terus memikirkannya. Ada banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan ke Jongin, tapi laki-laki itu sudah pamit duluan karena ada yang dia urus. Akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut harus Kyungsoo simpan terlebih dahulu lalu akan ditanyai nanti jika suatu saat mereka bertemu.

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan di pintu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidur ayamnya di atas sofa. Mendadak ia terserang rasa pusing saat bangun, seperti dihantam dengan batu. Saat membuka pintu, In Soo sudah tertidur di pelukan Luhan. Gadis kecil itu begitu lelap menyender di bahu Luhan.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil alih anaknya.

"Lotte World. In Soo bilang suka ke sana." Jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkikik membayangkan mereka pergi ke sana. Pasti orang-orang menganggap ketiganya adalah keluarga bahagia yang tengah menghabiskan akhir pekannya di taman bermain. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo agak iri mengenai itu.

"Dia sudah makan malam dan baru tertidur di mobil. Jangan bangunkan dan cepat letakkan In Soo di kasurnya."

"Kamu seperti ibuku." Luhan nyengir mendengarnya. "Terima kasih telah membuat ibu dari anak yang kalian bawa kesepian di hari minggunya."

"Sama-sama!" balas keduanya, tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah sindiran.

Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo meletakkan pelan-pelan In Soo di kasur. Gadis kecilnya tidak bangun sama sekali, dia bahkan terlihat makin lelap. Kyungsoo ikut menidurkan diri disamping In Soo, memandang duplikatnya yang malah pindah posisi semakin mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

Semakin diperhatikan, Kyungsoo semakin sadar jika In Soo benar-benar mirip dengannya. Ia mengelus pipi sang anak, bersyukur karena punya malaikat kecil yang bisa membuat hari-harinya terasa berbeda.

Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat bangun sudah mengetahui jika dia sudah punya anak berumur sepuluh bulan. Ia juga lupa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya saat itu. Semua terasa asing. Bahkan dia tak mengerti kenapa mereka menangis.

Kyungsoo terlahir sebagai orang baru.

Semua orang membantunya mengingat apa yang biasa Kyungsoo lakukan. Mereka juga sering menceritakan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di masa lalu. Ibu, ayah, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae dan lain-lain telah membantunya selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Walau hasilnya nihil, Kyungsoo tetap tidak ingat apapun.

Karena hilang ingatan, Kyungsoo jadi banyak bertanya. Apakah dia suka warna hitam hingga hampir semua pakaiannya dominan gelap? Apakah dia suka membuat kue? Kyungsoo menemukan banyak resep membuat kue di meja belajarnya. Jika berkunjung ke suatu tempat, ia juga akan bertanya 'aku pernah kemari?'. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan pasti dijawab. Kecuali satu pertanyaan yang seakan terlarang untuk diungkapkan.

"Siapa ayah In Soo?"

Semua terdiam, seakan terserang bisu mendadak. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab atau memberi Kyungsoo sebuah petunjuk. Hanya Chanyeol yang berani berteriak untuk tidak usah mengingat ayah In Soo.

"Jangan pernah mengingat lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu! Dia orang yang bodoh Kyungsoo! Selalu menyia-nyiakanmu."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo memelajari sesuatu dari perkataan Chanyeol. Ayah In Soo seseorang yang mengambil untung darinya, lelaki brengsek tidak tahu diri yang sepertinya Kyungsoo cintai dulu. Ia menyesal telah berbuat bodoh di masa lalu dan bersyukur Tuhan membuatnya hilang ingatan. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengingat lelaki itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin yang mengakui sebagai mantan kekasihnya? Tidak ada yang menceritakan tentang ini sama sekali dan Kyungsoo takut berandai-andai. Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Papa..."

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar nada rendah yang In Soo keluarkan. Gadis kecilnya tengah mengigau. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah kata yang diucapkan In Soo.

 _Papa?_

...

"In Soo makan yang banyak biar cepat besar." Kyungsoo meletakkan kimchi di piring In Soo yang nyengir lebar. "Terima kasih, ma."

"Sama-sama sayang!" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat In Soo yang makan sangat lahap. Ia senang anaknya menghabiskan makanan.

"Ma, In Soo mau cerita!"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya ke In Soo yang sudah habis makan.

"Tadi malam In Soo mimpi papa pulang." Suara polos In Soo seakan menonjok ulu hati Kyungsoo. Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan buru-buru mencari minum.

"I-In Soo mi-mimpi apa?"

"Papa!" gadis kecil itu terlihat bahagia saat menyebutnya, tidak sadar jika sang ibu sudah memucat. "Papa tinggi sekali! Ganteng dan baik sama In Soo." Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan siapa orang yang dideskripsikan anaknya sama sekali.

TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, seakan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari pembahasan tentang mimpi In Soo. Saat membuka pintu, ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Chanyeol... ada apa pagi begini kemari?"

"Numpang sarapan," jawabnya ringan. Chanyeol melangkah masuk menuju dapur. "Halo In Soo!" ia mencubit pipi In Soo yang terlampau bulat dan membuat anak kecil itu menjerit sakit.

"Paman sakit!" Chanyeol nyengir melihat In Soo yang cemberut karena pagi-pagi sudah dihadiahi cubitan.

"In Soo mau ke sekolah, kan?"

"Iya, paman."

"Paman antar, ya."

"Oke!" In Soo memberi jari jempol ke pamannya dan kembali mengunyah. Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi hanya melihat interaksi paman dan anaknya itu kembali membawa semangkuk nasi.

"Cepat makan Chanyeol, In Soo nanti terlambat ke sekolah."

"Tidak mungkin." Chanyeol mengambil daging dan meletakkannya ke nasi. "Jika yang mengantar setampan ini mereka tetap akan membiarkan In Soo masuk."

"Dasar narsis!" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Paman Chanyeol, tadi malam In Soo mimpi papa pulang." Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mendadak membeku saat gadis itu kembali mengungkitnya ke permukaan. "Kenapa paman Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang kalau papa In Soo tampan sekali, mama juga."

"In Soo..."

"Kapan In Soo bertemu papa?" matanya terlihat berbinar, seakan dia begitu menantikan saat itu bakal terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak punya jawaban dan kebingungan untuk memberi alasan. Bagaimana bisa In Soo bertemu ayahnya sedangkan dia saja tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu.

"Lupakan saja In Soo. Itu hanya mimpi." Senyum Chanyeol merekah dan mengelus rambut In Soo dengan penuh sayang. Kyungsoo yang disuguhi pemandangan tersebut, tertegun dengan kelakuan lelaki itu. Sebenarnya cukup kejam mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa. Mata In Soo menyorotkan kekecewaan yang begitu kentara, Kyungsoo tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tanpa mengeluarkan protes, In Soo turun dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamar mengambil tas. Kyungsoo juga tidak merespon, membiarkan lelaki itu tetap memertahankan pendiriannya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang sosok ayah In Soo.

...

Setelah mengantarkan In Soo ke sekolah, Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju toko kue Kyungsoo. Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan di jalanan Seoul yang sudah padat saja di pagi hari. Belum ada percakapan yang dibangun keduanya bahkan saat sampai di depan toko.

Bahkan saat mobil telah berhenti, tidak ada yang berencana turun. Keduanya masih memertahankan keterdiaman yang terjadi. Lama sekali mereka tidak membahas 'masalah' ini, karena Kyungsoo sudah malas bertanya dan Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi saat topik sesensitif itu diangkat oleh In Soo (yang sejak kecil tidak pernah bertanya macam-macam tentang sang ayah), semua terasa aneh.

"Ekhm!" Kyungsoo berdehem, mencoba menurunkan atensi ketegangan diantara mereka. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Chan. Rrrh... aku turun, ya." Ia akan membuka pintu dan segera keluar sebelum Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Terkejut adalah perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Pelukan Chanyeol begitu erat, seakan dia tak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo dengan mudah. "Ch-chan..."

"Kalau si bodoh itu memintamu hidup bersamanya, apakah kamu mau?" lelaki itu berbisik dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika ayah In Soo tiba-tiba muncul, kamu mau menerimanya?" Kyungsoo terdiam lama, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol punya kekhawatiran seperti itu. Seharusnya dia dengan mudah menjawab 'tidak akan', tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kaku.

Ia menunduk, merasa malu dengan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah penuh harap. "Aku... tidak tahu."

...

Entah kenapa senin ini begitu sibuk bagi Jongin. Ia mendapat proyek pertamanya di Korea Selatan, mengurus Parlz Hotel yang minta merenovasi ulang hotel mereka. Bukan sebuah proyek besar yang menguras tenaga, tapi dia merasa lelah lahir batin.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar oleh Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. Wanita itu memang terkenal anggun dan terkesan berkelas karena pakaiannya, tapi Luhan sesungguhnya lebih suka tampil kasual, hanya tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya seperti wanita klasik.

Jongin yang tidur telungkup tanpa mengganti kemeja sama sekali tetap bertahan di posisinya walau mengetahui Luhan sudah lancang memasuki privasinya. "Mau ngapain?" tanya Jongin, suaranya terdengar samar karena terendam bantal.

Luhan mengambil tempat di sofa kamar Jongin, melipat kakinya dan berujar santai, "Aku akan ke New York."

Merasa pembicaraan ini tidak terlalu penting, Jongin menoleh ke Luhan. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Luhan memicingkan matanya tidak terima. "Berikan aku selamat, _kek_! Dasar tetangga tidak peka."

"Memangnya kamu masuk _New York Fashion Week_?" Jongin bernada meremehkan yang membuat Luhan melemparkan bantal sofa ke lelaki itu.

"Bukan itu." Luhan tersenyum aneh yang membuat Jongin bergidik, "Aku akan punya banyak koneksi dan bukannya tidak mungkin bakal jadi salah satu perancang busana yang berada disana?"

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya dan ikut terduduk. Ia yakin Luhan masih waras untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang gila. "Kamu akan pergi dengan siapa, Sehun?"

Wanita itu menghentikan khayalannya dan menampakkan wajah tidak suka. "Kenapa pertanyaanmu sama dengan Kyungsoo? Apakah penting aku pergi dengan siapa."

"Oh, dia juga bertanya seperti itu?" entah kenapa Jongin merasa bersemangat saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut. "Tapi menurutku wajar, sih, bertanya macam itu. Kamu kemana-mana dengan Sehun. Siapa yang tidak akan berasumsi seperti tadi."

"Kita hanya teman! Hanya teman!" Luhan menekan setiap kata agar Jongin lebih mencerna apa maksud pernyataannya, ini juga bentuk kejengkelan Luhan karena selalu dikaitkan dengan Sehun.

Jongin berdehem, menahan tawa yang pasti akan membuat Luhan tambah marah. "Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari dan mengganggu waktu istirahatku? Hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa!" ia menepuk dahinya, Jongin mencibir akan hal itu. "Untuk merayakan pradebutku di kancah Internasional, Aku mengajak Kim Jongin ke apartemenku untuk makan malam bersama."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Jangan besar kepala!" intrupsi Luhan keras, wanita itu menyeringai melihat raut kebingungan pria dihadapannya.

"Jangan bilang kamu ingin membuatku _go public_?" terka Jongin curiga.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya dan tetap mengukir senyum yang ia tarik di sudut bibir. "Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan In Soo."

Saat itu juga Jongin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia menganga mendengarnya. Apa Luhan benar-benar serius?

...

kamis malam yang ditunggu Jongin datang, malam yang dijanjikan Luhan yang katanya sebagai 'perayaan'. Percayalah, Luhan terlalu berlebihan hingga hal-hal kecil seperti 'pergi ke New York dan mendapat banyak investor' patut dirayakan. Pasti ini hanya modus Luhan untuk memertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Jongin cukup bersyukur tentang kegilaan temannya itu.

Jongin hanya mondar-mandir di pintu apartement Luhan, takut untuk bertemu dua orang yang membuatnya hampir depresi karena memikirkan keadaan mereka. Pengecut memang, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Jongin jika bukan ketakutan. Kyungsoo memang lupa tentang dirinya, tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu mampir jika bertatap muka.

Ia melihat ponselnya berdering dan menemukan pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan. Isinya sendiri memertanyakan dimana Jongin karena Kyungsoo dan In Soo sudah berada di sini. Ingin sekali Jongin berteriak di depan Luhan jika dia ketakutan setengah mati. Kemanakah keberaniannya kemarin?

Pintu mendadak terbuka yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Di depannya Luhan tengah berkacak pinggang dan menampakkan raut sebal. " _Fuck you, Jongin!"_ makinya. Merasa agak bersalah, Jongin mencoba minta maaf sebelum Luhan memotongnya duluan. "Aku punya firasat kamu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu, tapi tidak berani masuk."

Kenapa Luhan harus punya kekuatan magis, sih! _"I'm sorry. You know me, right?"_ balas Jongin.

" _I don't know about you_. Dan silahkan masuk karena aku punya banyak makanan di dalam." Luhan memersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk, sedangkan lelaki itu terlihat enggan. Langkahnya malas-malasan, bahkan lambat saat ia melepaskan sepatunya.

Luhan melangkah lebih dulu menuju ruang makan, dari sini Jongin bisa mendengar percakapan dua wanita yang membahas tentang kedatangan Jongin. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, mendadak merasa canggung. Langkahnya terasa berat saat menuju ruang makan.

Dan di sana... tepat duduk di meja bundar tersebut, Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas semua kesempurnaan yang dulu diabaikannya tengah terpampang nyata. Wanita itu tengah memangku seorang gadis kecil yang hampir membuat Jongin lupa bernafas di pertemuan pertama mereka kemarin. _Gadisnya._

Saat ia menatap lekat anak kecil tersebut dan mencari kemiripan mereka, dia malah melakukan kontak mata dengan gadis kecil itu. Mata bulat yang mirip Kyungsoo itu melebar, ada kegirangan yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya.

"PAPA!"

Dua wanita yang sibuk bercakap tadi kaget dengan teriakan In Soo dan menarik atensi mereka kepadanya dan beralih ke Jongin yang juga ikut terkejut. Sistem tubuhnya seakan nyaris berhenti.

 _Papa?_

 **TBC**

 _aku menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan semangat untuk membaca review baru untuk chapter ini. setiap kali malas untuk mengetik, selalu inget review kalian yang selalu bikin senyum. Kayak sebuah kekuatan gitu (hahah)_

 _JENG! JENG! In Soo udah manggil Jongin 'papa'. anaknya lebih tahu duluan dibanding emaknya._

 _dan permintaan maaf karena tidak panjang, aku males panjang-panjang. juga kebutuhan fast update._

 _silahkan tinggalkan review kalian, ya! sangat membantu sekali._

 _PS : masih banyak yang buat kubu ChanSoo sama KaiSoo heheh_


	7. Chapter 6

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **Warn : GS! RATED M!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _..._

 _"_ _Kalau kukatakan sekarang,_

 _Apakah itu menyakitkan?"_

...

Di telepon Luhan saat ia tengah bersantai di toko membuat Kyungsoo berpikir apa motif sahabatnya yang mendadak mengajak makan malam bersama. Tapi wanita itu hanya bilang dia tengah suka memasak banyak, jadi sekalian saja mengajak Kyungsoo dan In Soo. Jarang-jarang, kan, Luhan memasak untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo datang lebih cepat dari perjanjian yang membuat Luhan terkejut. "Aku bahkan belum masak apapun."

"Itulah fungsiku di sini," jawabnya. Bukan maksud merendahkan kemampuan memasak Luhan, tapi terkadang wanita itu agak ceroboh dalam hal 'mengurus' dapur. Yang seharusnya memasukkan garam, tapi malah rasa manis yang terasa.

"Bibi Luhan!" In Soo melambaikan tangan agar Luhan menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Halo In Soo _baby_!"

"Jadi kamu mau masak apa?" Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan yang tidak berubah sama sekali perabotannya. Wanita itu sudah tinggal sendiri sejak SMA kelas akhir, waktu orangtuanya memilih pindah ke China. Karena Luhan sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan Seoul, dia enggan pindah dan tetap menetap.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus memasak apa." Aku Luhan kaku, ia menggigit bibir dan menunjukkan wajah penyelasan yang dibuat-buat. Entah kenapa rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menendang Luhan sampai ke kutub selatan. Apa-apaan, sih, wanita ini! Mengajak makan malam di rumahnya, sedangkan dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memasak apa. Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus turun tangan untuk membantu orang yang ia panggil sahabat.

...

"Sebenarnya aku mengundang seseorang." Luhan membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya tengah sibuk mengatur meja makan.

"Chanyeol? Sehun?" tebak Kyungsoo asal.

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. "Apakah lingkup pertemanan kita hanya mereka berdua?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kutebak selain mereka. Memangnya siapa?"

"Nanti saat dia datang saja," jawab Luhan sambil berlari ke In Soo yang menonton kartun di televisi.

"Kapan dia datang?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Seharusnya, sih, dia sudah datang," gumam Luhan. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berpikir tentang banyak kemungkinan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berbalik ke meja makan dan diikuti In Soo yang tadi dipangku Luhan, karena wanita itu pergi membuka pintu.

"Baunya enak!" jerit gadis kecil itu saat memasuki ruang makan. Kyungsoo meminta In Soo duduk dipangkuannya agar dia bisa melihat apa yang tengah dihidangkan. "Uughh... ada iga sapi!"

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan tingkah In Soo yang terus membaui makanan dan tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Dari tadi si kecil ini minta makan duluan yang di intrupsi Kyungsoo karena harus menunggu tamu bibi Luhan lebih dulu.

"Memangnya kapan tamu bibi Luhan datang?" In Soo tetap merengut, dia sudah lapar setengah mati dan diharuskan menunggu lagi.

Tidak tahan dengan keimutan In Soo, Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil anaknya. Umurnya sudah enam tahun, tapi rasa-rasanya In Soo masih tetap berumur tiga tahun saking imutnya. Mereka berdua terlalu asyik dengan dunia sendiri tanpa menyadari Luhan beserta tamunya sudah masuk dan melihat tingkah anak dan ibu itu.

"Maaf mengintrupsi kegiatan 'manis' kalian, tapi aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Luhan masuk diantara mereka, dan wanita itu berhasil menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Tamumu sudah datang?" Kyungsoo menebak dan respon Luhan hanyalah hembusan nafas kesal.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo karena keterlambatannya."

"Bukan masalah. Untung aku orang yang cukup sabar menunggu."

"Huh, benarkah? Aku –"

"PAPA!"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendengar teriakan In Soo yang tiba-tiba menyelip di percakapan mereka. Dan bukan hanya itu, mereka juga terkejut In Soo menyebutkan panggilan yang tidak pernah ia sebutkan kepada siapapun. Akhirnya atensi mereka tertarik ke lelaki yang juga ikut mematung di tempatnya.

Yang tidak disangka-sangka, In Soo berlari ke sosok itu dan memeluk kakinya dan menangis sambil bergumam hal yang sama, "Papa kemana? _Hiks,_ In Soo kangen!"

Kekacauan terjadi sepersekian detik kemudian karena tangisan In Soo yang dipaksa menjauhi Jongin –sosok yang ia panggil 'papa' oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau pergi dari Jongin dan menangis lebih keras. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan gadisnya dalam gendongan, In Soo tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini. Umurnya sudah enam tahun untuk menangis seperti bayi.

Tidak tega melihat In Soo yang berusaha menggapainya, Jongin mengambil alih In Soo dari gendongan Kyungsoo. Ia membawa jauh gadis kecil itu ke balkon dan berangsur-angsur tangisannya reda. In Soo terlihat begitu nyaman di pelukan Jongin, seakan ia begitu merindu dengan badan tegap lelaki itu. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa... agak aneh. Semua orang sayang In Soo, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membuat anaknya begitu lengket dengan seseorang, bahkan orang asing seperti Jongin.

"Merasa asing?" Luhan menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Aku juga tidak pernah melihat In Soo seperti itu. Dan datang darimana anak itu berpikir Jongin ayahnya." Tidak seperti membujuk, Luhan malah terdengar frustasi.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Ia mendekati Jongin dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, seakan saling mendalami mata masing-masing. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kyungsoo ajukan. Kenapa harus lelaki asing yang kemarin mengaku sebagai mantannya? Kenapa harus Jongin yang In Soo mimpikan? Tidak mungkin bukan.

Kim Jong In tidak seperti laki-laki brengsek yang diceritakan Chanyeol atau pun Sehun. Walau hanya bertemu beberapa kali, Kyungsoo yakin Kim Jong In tidak ada dalam daftar pria jahat. Lihatlah sekarang, dia bahkan cocok jika disebut 'kebapakan' karena sikapnya yang begitu menjaga In Soo.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan tak apa-apa tanpa suara, tidak ingin gadis kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya terusik. In Soo tidak tertidur, ia hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

Luhan yang melihat mereka tertunduk lesu. Ia tengah melakukan pengkhianatan kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Walau tak berucap, mereka bertiga sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk menjauhkan Jongin dalam lingkup pandang Kyungsoo. Memanfaatkan amnesia wanita itu. Tentu ketiganya adalah yang paling benci kepada Jongin, mereka adalah saksi bagaimana hubungan keduanya yang begitu buruk.

Tapi Luhan berhenti membenci Jongin setelah melihat keadaan lelaki itu. Saat itu Luhan menangis sangat keras mendengar Kyungsoo divonis amnesia oleh dokter. Karena kemarahan itu ia berlari dari ruangan Kyungsoo ke atap rumah sakit agar bisa berteriak sangat keras di sana ketika menelpon Jongin.

 _"_ _Luhan..."_

Dia masih ingat bagaimana kemarahannya saat mendengar suara berat itu. Seakan suara itu adalah pematik untuk menyalakan api kemarahan Luhan yang berkobar.

"DASAR BAJINGAN! AKU MENYESAL SUDAH MENGENAL PENGECUT SEPERTIMU!" Luhan berteriak di telepon, berteriak sangat keras.

 _"_ _A-apa maksudmu?"_

"APA KAMU BUTUH PENJELASAN, SIALAN?!"

 _"_ _Jangan memakiku!"_

"KAMU MEMANG BERHAK DIMAKI!" Luhan langsung terisak, dia menangis cukup keras malam itu. Sakit hatinya tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak mengingatnya sungguh menguras emosi. Dan Luhan ingin melampiaskan ke Jongin apapun yang terjadi. "Menghamili Kyungsoo dan kabur ke Belanda masih membuatku sabar. Tapi sekarang sahabatku mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa semua orang, kamu pikir aku masih bersabar!"

Tidak ada sahutan di sana, seakan orang yang diseberang tengah membeku mendengar pengakuan yang meluap-luap dari Luhan. "Temanku bahkan lupa kalau dia adalah ibu dari bayi umur lima bulan."

 _"_ _Se-sebenarnya... a-apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Tolong perjelas!"_

Suara Jongin bergetar, lelaki itu mendadak diserang kepanikan. Luhan menggigit bibir, merasa agak menyesal telah memberitahukannya. Kyungsoo sudah bilang tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Jongin, dia berpikir tidak ada guna. Karena Luhan terbawa emosi, dia mematikan telepon tanpa peduli serentetan pertanyaan Jongin, dan melanjutkan menangis.

Setahun kemudian, setelah Kyungsoo bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang dianggapnya baru, Luhan pergi ke Belanda karena dipaksa orangtuanya untuk menjenguk Jongin. Yang diketahui Luhan jika orangtua Jongin berada dibalik rencana tersebut.

Ia terkejut mengetahui keadaan lelaki itu. Luhan tidak lagi melihat cowok bertubuh tegap atau rahang tegas di wajahnya. Badan Jongin berubah seperti pecandu narkoba, kurus dan tirus. Melihat kulkasnya yang hanya berisi alkohol dan makanan instan membuat Luhan berdesis miris. Apakah menjadi mahasiswa arsitek seberat ini?

"Makanmu tidak teratur?" interogasi Luhan. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan duduk di meja tamu yang penuh dengan buku dan kertas. "Jangan bilang kamu jadi pecandu narkoba!" Luhan memekik karena imajinasinya. Karena ini Eropa, pasti Jongin benar-benar bebas.

"Memangnya aku sangat bodoh sampai merusak diri seperti itu," respon Jongin.

"Nyatanya kamu merusak dirimu sendiri."

"Aku? Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa di kulkas hanya bir, air dan makanan instan yang tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi? Aku bahkan menemukan makanan kadaluarsa di dalam benda itu. Kamu sudah jatuh miskin, ya?" sarkas Luhan. Sebenci-bencinya dengan Jongin, ia tidak ingin lelaki itu sehancur ini. Ada apa, sih dengan Jongin?

"Aku hanya tidak punya waktu untuk membeli."

"Huh, alasan macam apa itu! Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli apa yang disebut makanan."

"Berhenti Luhan!"

Dia yang tengah ancang-ancang keluar dari apartemen Jongin berbalik. Lelaki itu sudah berdiri, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Jongin bahkan terlihat begitu lemah. Luhan sangat mengasihaninya sekarang.

"Siapa nama anakku?" nada suaranya begitu rendah, pelan dan tak bertenaga. Tapi berhasil membuat Luhan tertegun. "Tolong... tolong ceritakan tentang Kyungsoo dan anakku."

Saat itulah Luhan menyadari jika Jongin begitu rapuh, hancur, dan takut. Lelaki itu sangat-sangat menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana Luhan tidak kasihan jika keadaan Jongin begitu buruk karena berita yang ia kirim setahun lalu.

...

In Soo benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Jongin. Ia duduk di sebelahnya dan menerima suapan Jongin dengan baik. Gadis kecil itu jadi begitu cerewet dan menceritakan teman-teman, guru sampai kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang selalu memeluknya jika tidur (yang membuat Kyungsoo harus membekap mulut In Soo).

"Di pesta paman Chanyeol kemarin, kenapa tidak bilang kalau papa papanya In Soo? Padahal In Soo senang sudah lihat papa di pesta." Pertanyaan gadis kecil itu membuat tiga orang dewasa disana bungkam. Jongin yang dari awal tidak sempat menjelaskan apapun jadi bingung menjawab seperti apa.

Luhan menggigit sumpitnya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang tercipta di dapurnya. Karena ini Luhan, dia tidak akan memendamnya begitu saja. "Jangan memersulit situasi, Jongin. Kamu bukan ayahnya." Terbekatilah mulut manisnya dan segala perkataan yang dikeluarkan.

Suasana jadi canggung karena ucapan Luhan. Jongin menatapnya tajam dan Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka karena kejujuran sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin In Soo jadi sedih. Si gadis kecil yang masih tidak mengerti apapun itu bolak-balik melihat Jongin-Kyungsoo-Luhan dan berhenti ke Jongin yang juga memandangnya.

"Papa bukan papa In Soo?" suaranya begitu sedih, hatinya sudah dipatahkan begitu saja. Karena In Soo masih kecil dia belum pernah bertanya tentang sang ayah. Tapi pertanyaan itu muncul setelah dia masuk sekolah. Teman-temannya selalu diantar ayah mereka bahkan menceritakan tentang ayah mereka dengan bangga. In Soo ingin seperti itu. Ia iri pada semua temannya karena punya ayah. In Soo ingin seperti itu, kenapa tidak bisa? Kenapa lelaki yang dimimpinya bukan ayahnya?

"Paman Jongin bukan papa In Soo," Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga anaknya. Jongin membuang muka. Sakit hati muncul di hati karena tidak diakui. Ia ingin berteriak di hadapan dua orang ini kalau dia adalah ayah kandung In Soo, darahnya mengalir di tubuh gadis kecil itu. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengakui? Kenapa Luhan tidak menolongnya sama sekali?

"Padahal aku ingin punya papa seperti paman Jongin." Nada kecewa dari In Soo membangkitkan pundak Jongin kembali. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpandangan. Tidak ada yang mengira tentang tanggapan In Soo.

Jongin mengulas senyum lebar dan membelai pipi In Soo. "Anggap saja paman Jongin papa In Soo, paman tidak keberatan." Mata In Soo berbinar bahagia. Akhirnya dia punya ayah, akhirnya ada yang dia panggil ayah.

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Bagus sekali! Jongin makin mempersulit situasi.

...

Setelah makan malam di rumah Luhan, Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo dan In Soo. Mobil Kyungsoo masuk bengkel, pemeriksaan rutin karena mobil tua itu jadi lebih sering mogok dibanding dulu.

"Kamu masih tinggal dengan orangtua?" Jongin mulai pertanyaan setelah mobil keluar dari parkiran.

"Kamu tahu rumahku?" Kyungsoo terkejut tapi seketika teringat peran Jongin di masa lalunya.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Aku tidak pernah kesana." Aku Jongin sambil mengulas senyum kecil.

"Aku jarang ngajak, ya?"

"Aku yang tidak mau." Mobil berhenti tepat lampu merah menyala. In Soo yang ada di pangkuan ibunya sibuk melihat pemandangan Seoul di malam hari dari kaca.

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Entahlah, dia merasa Jongin akan mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab. "Aku tinggal di apartemen sekitar Hongdae." Setelah lampu hijau menyala, Jongin melajukan mobilnya kembali

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tentang hubungan kita di masa lalu, jika kamu tidak keberatan." Kyungsoo mencoba suaranya terdengar biasa, tapi dalam hati dia berdebar karena takut Jongin tersinggung.

Jongin diam, terlihat seperti enggan merespon. Sekitar dua menit dia baru membuka suara. "Tidak ada yang spesial."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak puas tapi dia memilih tak berkomentar. Lelaki ini ketahuan sekali tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang salah sih hanya menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka pada orang amnesia seperti dirinya. Walau dia lebih penasaran tentang peran Jongin dalam hidupnya. Apakah lelaki itu... err, seharusnya dia membuang sangkaan itu. Dan ada lagi satu pertanyaan yang mengusiknya. Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah bertanya tentang ayah In Soo. Orang-orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan In Soo selalu bertanya di mana sang ayah, yang dijawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum atau mengangkat bahu. Dia membiarkan orang-orang menyimpulkan sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat di depan mata. "Itu gedung apartemenku," tunjuknya. Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung. "Kamarmu di lantai berapa?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan gedung tersebut.

"Lantai tiga nomor 104. Mampirlah jika ada waktu."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengulas senyum, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke In Soo yang terus memandangnya. "Papa tidak tidur di rumah In Soo?" Jongin menganga sebentar dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo, meminta bantuan. Kyungsoo yang juga ikut panik mulai berpikir mencari alasan.

"Paman Jongin punya rumah sendiri sayang."

In Soo terlihat tidak terima, ia tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya. Dia memandang Jongin, seakan ada yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa yang ingin In Soo bilang?" seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan In Soo, Jongin bersuara lebih dulu. In Soo mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, senyumnya melebar dan merentangkan tangan. "Peluk In Soo!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Kehangatan merayapi tubuhnya hanya karena tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Sampai jumpa papa!" In Soo mencium pipi Jongin sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lelaki itu agaknya sedikit tercengang, dia memegangi pipinya dan masih merasakan bibir In Soo disana.

"Terima kasih Jongin atas tumpangannya."

Seakan tertampar, Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo dan In Soo sudah keluar dari mobil. "O-oke." Dia tetap tersenyum seperti idiot walau dua orang itu telah masuk ke dalam. Perasaan bahagia itu membuncah di dadanya. Seakan beban yang tertumpuk di bahunya sedikit hilang.

...

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat memberikan Red Velvet Cake pada seorang cewek SMA yang terlihat pemalu, dia merasa tergelitik untuk menggoda anak tersebut. "Untuk pacar, ya?"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!" dia menggeleng dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah. Ketahuan sekali tengah berbohong. "Sa-saya pergi dulu."

"Oke. Semoga pacarmu suka."

"Bukan untuk pacarku!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan reaksi gadis itu, merasa puas setelah menggodanya. Masa remaja selalu menyenangkan. Saat itu adalah tahapan manusia tidak bisa dikatakan anak kecil ataupun dewasa. Masa dimana pencarian jati diri tengah gencar-gencarnya terjadi. Cinta-cintaan pasti jadi cerita indah saat tua nanti. Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo lupa masa remajanya. Pasti seru di ceritakan ke In Soo.

Suara lembut Shawn Mendes menyanyikan Imagination terdengar dari ponselnya. Kyungsoo melirik layar ponsel yang menampilkan nomor tak dikenal. Ia berpikir siapa orang yang tengah menghubunginya. Yang tahu nomor pribadinya hanyalah segelintir orang. Huh, jangan katakan salah sambung!

"Halo..."

 _"_ _Do Kyung Soo?"_

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar suara berat itu dari ponselnya. Reflek dia menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat seperti mengantisipasi sesuatu. "K-kim Jongin..."

 _"_ _Iya, ini aku. Apa kamu cukup sibuk untuk diganggu?"_

Darimana lelaki ini dapat nomornya? Jangan katakan Luhan berada di balik semua ini. "Err... aku luang."

 _"_ _Aku merasa senang mendengarnya."_

"Kok bisa?" entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul di wajahnya.

 _"_ _Itu artinya kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama."_

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Aku akan terus menelponmu."_

"Aku bakal mematikan ponsel."

 _"_ _Tunggu saja di rumahmu, aku akan kesana."_

Tanpa ragu-ragu Kyungsoo tertawa sangat keras, ia merasa tergelitik karena kegigihan Jongin. Ia hanya menggodanya, tapi lelaki itu terdengar serius. "Kamu begitu keras kepala."

 _"_ _Aku harus bersikap seperti itu agar tujuanku cepat tercapai."_

"Semangat yang bagus."

 _"_ _Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Oh, ya? Dimana In Soo?"_

"Dia masih di sekolah. Kenapa?"

 _"_ _Apa makanan yang disukainya?"_

"Es krim coklat dan roti pisang."

 _"_ _Aku juga suka itu. Tunggu di rumah, aku akan membawanya. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ssi!"_

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak, tapi Kyungsoo belum melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. Bisa dikatakan fungsi organnya terhenti sejenak. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun tentang kalimat terakhir Jongin.

Lelaki itu akan datang ke rumahnya?

...

Karena Jongin akan datang, Kyungsoo buru-buru membersihkan apartemennya setelah pulang dari toko. Dia juga memasak banyak agar Jongin bisa makan malam disini sekalian. In Soo yang tahu Jongin akan datang membawa es krim, bersorak dan buru-buru mandi.

Saat berpikir apa yang harus dimasak, Kyungsoo sadar tingkahnya terlihat seperti gadis remaja puber memerah. Dia tertawa konyol untuk mengurangi kecanggungan dan rasa malu. Seharusnya dia masak seperti biasa, siapa tahu Jongin tidak akan makan di rumahnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan masak _sundubu jjigae_ dan _pajeon_.

Jam tujuh malam bel pintunya berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang masih di dapur dan mengatur meja makan tidak menyangka Jongin akan datang secepat ini. In Soo yang menonton televisi berlari membuka pintu.

"Papa!"

Kyungsoo mengintip dari ruang makan, matanya menangkap Jongin yang mengelus kepala In Soo. Lelaki itu juga memerlihatkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dan membuat In Soo menjerit kegirangan.

Detik kemudian, Kyungsoo tertangkap basah tengah mengintip interaksi mereka oleh Jongin. Mata lelaki itu tepat tertuju ke Kyungsoo, dia menggigit bibirnya dan nyengir malu. "Hai, Jongin!"

Lelaki itu berdiri, menampilkan tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut kemeja biru muda. Lengan kemeja tersebut dilipat sampai siku yang memamerkan otot lengannya. Jongin terlihat seperti lelaki pekerja keras idaman, gayanya benar-benar keren.

"In Soo benar-benar senang aku membawanya es krim. Dia bilang kamu jarang beli." Jongin kembali mengusak kepala In Soo.

"Dia pernah kena flu karena terlalu banyak makan es krim. Tak kusangka Jongin- _ssi_ benar-benar datang kemari."

"Aku kemari karena ingin melihat In Soo... dan Kyungsoo _-ssi_." Rasa-rasanya wajah Kyungsoo jadi merah padam karena omongan Jongin.

"A-aku baru saja masak. Ba-bagaimana kalau kamu makan malam di sini?" dia mendadak jadi gugup dan menyadari kalau dirinya begitu lemah dengan rayuan sederhana lelaki itu.

"Mama masak _sundubu jjigae_ sama _Pajeon_. In Soo suka makan _pajeon_ buatan mama, lebih enak! Sini, In Soo tunjukin." Gadis kecil itu menarik tangan Jongin ke dapur, dia ingin memamerkan pada 'papanya' kalau soal masakan mama lah yang terbaik.

Di meja makan sudah tertata tiga mangkok nasi yang ditengahnya ada mangkok besar _sundubu jjigae_ dan _pajeon,_ tidak lupa lauk pelengkap seperti _kimchi_ dan sayuran. Karena baru turun dari kompor, uap panas mengepul di supnya, bau khas pedas tercium di hidung Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu menyiapkan tiga porsi di meja. Seperti memersiapkan kedatanganku saja."

"Karena kamu datang tepat jam makan malam, jadi aku memasak lebih banyak."

Meja bundar yang biasanya di isi hanya dua orang itu, kini lebih ramai dengan kehadiran Jongin sebagai orang ketiga. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berhenti memuji masakan Kyungsoo yang begitu enak. Dia bahkan minta tambah sup karena ketagihan. Jongin mengakui dirinya sangat suka makan dan masakan wanita itu meningkatkan selera makannya. In Soo pun tak kalah lahap, dia terus bergumam "benar, kan kata In Soo!" dan sibuk mempromosikan ibunya pada Jongin.

Makan malam kali ini mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga sering membuat meja makannya jadi ribut karena mengajak In Soo mengobrol. Mereka akan berhenti setelah Kyungsoo berdehem marah. Seminggu terakhir ini dia belum bertemu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak pernah absen menemuinya, dia hanya mengirimkan pesan di ponsel Kyungsoo dan mengingatkan tentang hal-hal remeh.

"Papa nanti temani In Soo main game ya!"

"In Soo punya game apa saja?"

"Banyak! Papa nanti lihat saja."

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya karena percakapan Jongin dan In Soo yang begitu seru. Anaknya tidak pernah secerewet ini pada orang lain. Dia begitu terbuka pada Jongin, seterbuka ia dengan Kyungsoo. Biasanya dia cemburu kalau In Soo lebih dekat dengan orang lain dibanding dengannya, tapi Jongin tidak. Kyungsoo malah senang anaknya menunjukkan sisi lain yang bahkan dirinya tidak pernah temui. Tapi... kenapa bisa?

...

Jongin menutup pintu kamar In Soo. Gadis kecil itu sudah tidur setelah main game. Dia menguap begitu lebar sehingga Jongin memutuskan mengakhiri permainan mereka. Tidak lupa ia memberi lagu penghantar tidur dan menyelimuti In Soo. Wajah imutnya saat tidur benar-benar membuat Jongin gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia mencari Kyungsoo yang membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berjalan beberapa langkah, Jongin sudah menemukan wanita itu duduk di balkon sambil membaca buku. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke kursi dan tubuhnya terselimuti kain tebal. Jongin tersenyum kecil, walau ingatannya terhapus tapi kebiasaan membaca Kyungsoo belum hilang.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasakan ada yang duduk di sampingnya. "In Soo sudah tidur?"

"Sudah. Sangat lelap."

"Terima kasih karena mau membuang waktumu demi In Soo. Dia tidak pernah merasakan punya ayah, jadi maklumi tingkahnya."

Jongin tertegun, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan menangkap wajah manis itu di matanya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir..." wanita itu berdehem sejenak. "Jongin- _ssi_ tidak harusnya terlibat di kehidupan kami. Maksudku, menjadi ayah In Soo."

"Apa masalahnya?" nada bicara Jongin meninggi. Dia merasa tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali menjadi ayah dari anaknya sendiri. Bahkan itu adalah impiannya.

Dahi Kyungsoo terlipat banyak, merasa heran dengan Jongin. Kenapa lelaki itu merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakannya? "Masalahnya, aku tidak ingin In Soo terus beranggapan jika Jongin- _ssi_ adalah ayahnya. Maka dari itu –"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar lebih dari kapasitasnya, jantungnya berhenti sejenak, dan rasanya waktu terhenti begitu saja. Di bawah langit malam dan bulan purnama, Kim Jong In menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Kyungsoo yang mulai terbawa perasaan ikut menutup matanya.

Setelah merasa cukup, perlahan Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka duluan. Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tertutup pelan-pelan terbuka. Wajahnya merah padam, dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi Jongin malah menarik dagunya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah Jongin.

"Aku senang In Soo menganggapku sebagai ayahnya. Jangan berasumsi kalau semua yang kulakukan itu merepotkan diriku sendiri. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Karena aku sangat menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat. Oh, jangan katakan ini adalah cinta lama bersemi kembali!

 **TBC**

 _full KaiSoo moment! yeay!_

 _konflik akan terlihat di chapter depan (maybe), fast update karena lagi semangat-semangatnya nulis._

 _maaf ya ancur. sebenarnya aku terserang block writer. tidak tahu apa yang harus ku tulis, tapi semangat ada. jadinya gini karena terlalu dipaksain._

 _Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **Warn : GS!** **NC-17** **!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _..._

 _"_ _Menjadi jahat adalah satu-satunya cara_

 _Yang bisa kulakuan"_

 _..._

Setelah Jongin pulang, Kyungsoo masih duduk di balkon dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ciuman Jongin masih berbekas dan nyaris membuat tangan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh bibir. Kehangatan itu terasa sampai ke lambung dan rasanya sangat manis. Dalam ingatan Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah lelaki pertama yang berani menciumnya di bibir. Seharusnya ia menampar Jongin karena lancang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun. Karena dia sangat suka bagaimana bibir itu menyatu di bibirnya.

"Mama?"

Suara serak In Soo menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan anak gadisnya sibuk mengucek mata. Rambut sebahunya tak beraturan, efek bangun tidur. "Ya, sayang..." Kyungsoo mendatangi In Soo yang masih mengantuk, entah apa yang membuatnya bangun.

"Papa... mana?" tanyanya sambil sibuk melihat seisi rumah.

"Papa sudah pulang dari tadi." Mendadak ingatan tadi menyeruak kembali di memorinya. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah, dia coba mengusir bayangan itu sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Mama kenapa?" wajah khawatir In Soo menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang tindakan bodohnya. Dia merasa malu sekarang.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! In Soo mau tidur sama mama?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar In Soo tidak kembali menyinggungnya. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Kyungsoo pun menggiring In Soo ke kamarnya. Siapa tahu dia tidak akan mengingat kejadian tadi malam kalau bersama In Soo.

...

Langit-langit kamar bercat biru itu tidak cukup menghapus wajah kemerah-merahan Kyungsoo dari bayangan Jongin. Tapi apa daya, ia malah menikmatinya. Bibir selembut kapas, wajah semanis gula, siapa yang berai mengalihkan pandangannya jika dihadapkan dengan penampakan secantik itu?

Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Mengumpat keras-keras kenapa dia baru menyadari Kyungsoo semenawan itu. Seharusnya dari dulu, agar jalan cerita hidup mereka tidak serumit ini. Dia masih ingat depresi dadakan yang terjadi padanya setelah kabar mengejutkan dari Luhan. Dunianya runtuh, ia merasa kacau. Karena disaat yang bersamaan ia mengetahui dirinya menjadi ayah dan Kyungsoo hilang ingatan.

Luhan yang datang menemuinya memperlihatkan foto balita Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidur. Dia cantik sekali sampai Jongin menangis terharu karena anaknya begitu sehat. Luhan hanya memerlihatkan foto anaknya tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam walau ia penasaran setengah mati bagaimana keadaan wanita itu setelah hilang ingatan.

Pada akhirnya Luhan menunjukkan foto Kyungsoo tanpa Jongin minta. "Dia sekarang jadi manusia yang lebih baru. Tidak seperti dulu, terlalu naif." Jongin tidak mengindahkan sindiran Luhan, ia sibuk memandang foto Kyungsoo yang memangku In Soo sambil tersenyum.

Entah karena sudah ada anak, Kyungsoo memancarkan aura keibuan. Rambutnya yang dulu sebahu, sekarang memanjang hingga punggung. Tubuhnya masih tetap mungil dan tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah punya anak.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dia lupa ingatan. Orangtuanya mau menerima Kyungsoo kembali dan kehidupan menjadi normal setelah kecelakan."

"A-apa yang terjadi... pada Kyungsoo?" nada gugup Jongin menandakan rasa takut mendengar kenyataan yang ia lewati selama di Belanda.

"Dia dibuang orangtuanya setelah tahu anak gadis mereka yang paling berbakti hamil di luar nikah." Luhan tidak berniat untuk menyindir, tapi terdengar seperti itu bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo pasti punya hidup yang keras setelah diusir, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan perut yang akan membesar?

"Dan dari situ dia... mulai membencimu."

Rasa-rasanya langit jatuh dan langsung menimpa kepala Jongin setelah mendengar pernyataan itu.

...

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan toko _Lou-Be_. Gayanya kasual hari ini, hanya jaket kulit, kaos abu-abu, celana hitam dengan tambahan _sneaker_ putih. Siapa yang tidak mengakui Sehun tampan? Dia selalu terlihat sedap dipandang mata dan berhasil menarik perhatian para wanita yang suka dengan pria seperti Sehun. Ganteng dan dingin layaknya pangeran yang keluar dari buku dongeng.

Sayang sekali di umurnya yang ke dua puluh lima, Sehun masih menjomblo. Dia tidak pernah pacaran, karena satu-satunya wanita yang menarik perhatiannya hanyalah Kyungsoo. Ya, Sehun mengidap _sister complex_ sejak diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Do. Dia tidak pernah tahu orangtua kandungnya siapa dan besar di panti asuhan, hingga bertemu dengan keluarga Do yang merupakan donatur terbesar di panti asuhan.

Kyungsoo sering kesana dan bergaul dengan anak-anak panti. Sehun yang pendiam saja sangat akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga di ulang tahun Sehun yang ke sembilan, dia resmi menjadi adik Kyungsoo. Karena rasa terima kasih itulah yang membuat dia sangat menjaga kakaknya, menjadi adik _protectif_ yang tidak mau jauh-jauh dari sang kakak.

Pintu toko terbuka yang membuat Sehun jadi pusat perhatian. Tanpa peduli pandangan orang-orang dia terus berjalan menuju sang kakak yang ada di kasir, tengah melayani pembeli. "Kyungsoo nunna!" panggilnya untuk menarik perhatian.

Wanita itu melihat Sehun dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia meminta pegawainya untuk menjaga kasir menggantikannya. "Kamu mau kemana sekarang?" seperti sudah hapal, Kyungsoo bertanya langsung ke inti.

"New York. Ayah terlalu malas ke sana. Dia bilang 'apa gunanya punya anak laki-laki kalau tidak bisa diandalkan'. Dan mendadak sekali pemberitahuannya." Ujar Sehun kesal. Kyungsoo terkikik mendengarnya. Sehun sebagai penerus perusahaan mendapat tempaan yang keras dari sang ayah, mengingat Kyungsoo lepas tangan dengan urusan kantor.

"Kapan berangkat?"

Sehun melihat jam tangannya, "sekitar tiga jam lagi."

"Tunggu sebentar, nunna bawakan kue." Dia melesat ke rak kue kering dan mengambil empat dos kue berbeda macam dan menaruhnya di tas plastik. Dia kembali ke hadapan Sehun dan menyerahkan dua tas plastik. "Yang satu untuk kamu dan satunya lagi untuk Luhan. Tolong berikan padanya, ya."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Nunna, aku tidak punya waktu mengantarkannya ke apartemen Luhan."

"Siapa yang suruh mengantarkanmu ke apartemen Luhan." Kyungsoo jadi ikut-ikutan bingung. "Masa kamu tidak tahu Luhan juga ada di New York."

Butuh waktu tiga detik Sehun mencerna informasi ini. Dia coba mengingat kalau Luhan pernah menyinggung tentang New York. "Luhan... tidak bilang apapun," suaranya begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aneh sekali! Dia baru saja berangkat kemarin."

Satu kesimpulan Sehun, Luhan tengah menghindarinya.

...

Mimpi buruk kembali mengintai malam damai Park Chanyeol. Dia bangun dengan mata yang terbuka sempurna dan jantung berdebar sangat keras. Mimpinya yang penuh penyesalan datang lagi. Chanyeol pikir dia sudah sembuh dan lepas sepenuhnya dari mimpi-mimpi buruk itu.

Ini semua gara-gara Luhan. Pernyataan wanita itu membayanginya, seakan mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kesalahan di masa lalu. Dia menggigit kuku karena merasa cemas. Luhan memegang kartu As yang ia kira hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Chanyeol mendatangi apartemen Luhan karena curiga padanya. Chanyeol yakin Luhan tengah melakukan penghianatan. Demi menuntaskan rasa penasaran, dia menemui wanita itu yang tengah bersiap-siap dengan kopernya.

"Jongin berada di Korea sekarang."

"Aku tahu," jawab Luhan cuek.

"Entah kenapa firasatku bilang kamu berencana memertemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, asal kamu tahu."

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk memperingatimu. Jangan pernah memertemukan mereka, semua akan jadi rumit jika itu terjadi."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam tapi Luhan tak gentar. Dia menyeringai tipis. "Aku sudah tahu semua keburukanmu di masa lalu. Dulu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mendekati Kyungsoo, rupanya karena rasa penyesalan."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya, dia merasa was-was. Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?

"Park Chanyeol adalah seorang provokator yang baik. Aku tahu kamu adalah otaknya. Tapi demi kebaikan Kyungsoo, aku hanya diam."

Ada satu orang lagi yang mengetahui kejahatannya selain Jongin. Dia mengenal baik 'mulut' Luhan yang begitu ceplas-ceplos. Salah langkah sedikit, tanpa ragu Luhan akan mengatakan semuanya.

Sialan! Karena wanita itu dia kembali mengingat masa lalu.

././.

Bermain game di hari minggu rasanya sudah jadi agenda wajib bagi Jongin dan Chanyeol. Terkadang di rumah Jongin atau Chanyeol, terkadang juga di warnet kalau mereka butuh suasana baru. Berstatus sebagai sepupu membuat dua orang itu sangatlah dekat. Dari sejak TK sampai SMA mereka selalu satu sekolah, seakan orangtua keduanya membiasakan mereka untuk dekat.

Jongin mengumpat sangat keras karena kalah lagi dari Chanyeol. Dia hampir meremukkan stik karena gregetan sendiri. Chanyeol tertawa, mengejek kekalahan Jongin. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja merasa dipecundangi menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

"Aku kalah karena kamu jago di permainan ini!" bela Jongin.

"Apapun permainannya kamu selalu kalah, Kim Jongin-ssi!" Chanyeol makin senang mengejek Jongin karena reaksinya.

"Kamu yang sering kalah! Hari ini aku hanya tidak beruntung."

"Tangkis terus," sindir Chanyeol. Dia memandang kamar Jongin yang didominasi warna biru dan putih. Di salah satu dindingnya tertempel lukisan vas bunga, karya pertama Jongin di umur sepuluh tahun. Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas sepupunya itu jatuh cinta pada menggambar.

Pandangannya jatuh pada bingkai foto yang terletak di nakas sebelah kasur. Gambar seorang perempuan yang tengah melihat pemandangan dari jendela sambil tersenyum. Gambarnya sangat detail, seakan Jongin begitu hati-hati dalam membuatnya. Bahkan wajahnya, Chanyeol tahu siapa perempuan itu.

"Hari minggu seperti ini kenapa tidak keluar dengan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin memancing reaksi Jongin.

"Membuang tenaga saja," dengus Jongin.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyukainya. Perempuan itu lumayan. Walau kurus, badannya bagus." Jongin melemparkan bantal ke Chanyeol karena pikirannya. "Dasar mesum!"

"Serius Jongin, perempuan macam dia tidak boleh kamu sia-siakan."

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku manfaatkan dari Kyungsoo? Dia cukup mengganggu." Gerutu Jongin.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dasar bocah ini. "Kamu memang tidak mengerti cara mendapatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin jadi penasaran karena nada misterius yang dilontarkan sepupunya.

"Kyungsoo itu cinta mati padamu, dan aku yakin kamu minta apapun pasti dia turuti. Termasuk berhubungan intim."

Jongin membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Dasar sinting! Memangnya aku berani melakukan yang seperti itu."

" _Keep calm, Jongin, keep calm._ Aku tahu kamu sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya, bukan? Kenapa tidak mencobanya pada Kyungsoo? Dia pasti mau. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan dan membuat kecanduan."

"Seperti kamu pernah melakukannya." Sinis Jongin. Chanyeol menyeringai lebih lebar, "Aku pernah melakukannya saat kelas satu SMA. Maaf Jongin, aku selangkah lebih maju darimu."

"Brengsek!" satu umpatan lolos dari mulutnya, tidak menyangka Chanyeol seberani itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali. Toh, kamu juga akan berpisah dengannya."

Jongin menelan ludah, begitu tertarik dengan saran Chanyeol yang sangat gila. Seburuk-buruknya dia, tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun untuk melakukan hal bejat. Jongin akui Chanyeol adalah _bastard_ terjahat yang pernah ditemui.

././.

Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar terhasut dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Dia terus memikirkannya saat memandang wajah Kyungsoo di kantin. Mereka tidak makan bersama, hanya berjarak empat meja. Jongin makan dengan teman-temannya, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa fokus. Pandangannya terpaku pada bibir merah alami itu. Kira-kira semanis apa bibir tersebut saat dia rasakan. Jongin munafik kalau bilang Kyungsoo menarik. Benar kata Chanyeol, badan Kyungsoo bagus dan sayang kalau dia tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Nafsu berlebihan nyatanya mampu membuat Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Kyungsoo.

"Bisa ikut sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Suaranya begitu serak, entah kenapa.

Perempuan itu jelas terkejut, Jongin tidak pernah terang-terangan seperti ini. Semua orang tahu hubungan mereka, tapi jarang ada yang melihat keduanya bersama.

"Mau kamu bawa kemana?" selidik Luhan dan memandang garang Jongin.

"Ada urusan sedikit," jawab Jongin judes. Dia kesal setengah mati dengan Luhan, sifat perempuan itu makin menjengkelkan saja.

Merasa akan ada perang yang segera berkelanjutan, Kyungsoo berdiri untuk menenangkan situasi. "Tunggu sebentar Lu, aku akan ikut Jongin." Luhan mendengus dan membiarkan sahabatnya dibawa oleh Jongin, yang tanpa disadari dia membiarkan Kyungsoo menghancurkan masa depannya.

./././

Ini gila!

Masih dalam lingkungan sekolah Jongin ingin melakukannya. Kewarasan lelaki itu patut dipertanyakan. Dia sadar resiko ketahuan sangat tinggi, tapi Jongin tak peduli. Dimana lagi dia harus mencoba kalau tidak di sini. Ia arahkan Kyungsoo ke arah gudang yang ada di belakang sekolah, tempat itu sepi dan tak ada yang tahu.

Perempuan itu bersifat kooperatif dengan tidak bertanya. Tapi setelah sampai, dia menjadi keheranan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam ruang kecil itu dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Gerakan mendadak tersebut belum sempat dicerna Kyungsoo sampai dia merasakan bibir Jongin menempel erat di bibirnya. Jantungnya tidak bergerak seirama lagi karena ciuman tersebut. Lelaki itu sudah mulai memainkan bibirnya dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan kecuali meremas kemeja Jongin.

"Sialan! Jangan buat aku semakin gila Kyungsoo." Desis Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu menciumi leher sang gadis dan membuka kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Kyungsoo terkejut akan tindakan Jongin dan coba menahan tangan nakal tersebut bergerak semakin jauh.

"Jongin berhenti! Ja-jangan lakukan, kumohon!" Kyungsoo memekik panik.

Merasa kesal karena diganggu, Jongin menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas. Dia memerhatikan baik-baik wajah manis itu. Pipinya yang memerah, bibir membengkak, mata besar yang menatapnya penuh kepolosan. Dia bisa gila kalau tidak segera menjinakkan isi celananya.

"Tidakkah kamu penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercinta?" mata gadis itu melebar, kaget dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan Jongin. Rasa penasaran itu pasti ada, dia pernah menonton video porno dan mempertanyakan rasanya senikmat apa hingga ekspresi mereka seperti itu. Dan sekarang pacarnya tengah menawarkan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Tapi pikiran warasnya menimbulkan satu pertanyaan. Apakah ia mau memberikan keperawanannya untuk Jongin?

"Rasanya begitu enak, lho, Kyung." Tangan nakal Jongin merambat di balik rok Kyungsoo dan mengelus bibir vagina tersebut di luar celana dalam dengan pelan, yang menghasilkan desahan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. Baru saja disentuh seperti itu rasanya luar biasa enak, bagaimana jika penis Jongin yang masuk.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin terus mengelus dengan tempo lambat hanya untuk mendengar desahan frustasi Kyungsoo. "Mungkin setelah kita melakukannya, aku akan sayang kamu." Jongin akan menyayanginya? Impian Kyungsoo bisa jadi kenyataan kalau seperti ini. Tapi dia takut itu hanya janji manis lelaki dan tak akan terwujud. "Aku janji Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu menangkap raut ragu di wajah sang gadis dan mencium pipinya.

"A-apa itu sakit?" tanyanya begitu polos.

"Karena ini yang pertama, pasti itu akan terasa sakit. Tapi janji aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Janji?" Kyungsoo masih terdengar ragu, ekspresinya membuat Jongin jadi gemas dan mencuri ciuman di bibir gadisnya.

"Aku janji sayang."

Nada suaranya begitu tulus, jauh berbeda dengan biasa Jongin bicara dengannya yang sering menggunakan nada tinggi. Kyungsoo rasa-rasanya ingin melayang mendengar panggilan yang untuk pertama kali Jongin keluarkan, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk. Tidak apa-apa dia sudah tak perawan. tidak apa-apa, karena ini Jongin. Cinta pertamanya sekaligus orang pertama yang berhasil mengambil apa yang harusnya Kyungsoo jaga.

/././

Apa yang membuat Chanyeol jahat dalam kisah ini?

Dia seorang provokator yang baik. Dengan mudahnya membujuk Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak pantas hanya untuk menguji kadar 'kebodohan' Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak pernah saling memerkenalkan diri secara langsung atau berbincang layaknya teman. Hanya tahu nama dan peran masing-masing.

Walau tak mengenal dengan baik, Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit 'cinta buta' pada sepupunya. Separah apa penyakit tersebut, dia hanya ingin mengetes belaka. Dan setelah mendengar laporan Jongin, dia yakin Kyungsoo sudah akut. Perempuan naif yang bisa dimanfaatkan dengan mudah.

Dan mulut jahanam Chanyeol mulai menyembur dengan cepat. Dia mulai menghasut sepupunya dengan mudah. Semua kalimat yang keluar berinti sama, 'manfaatkan cewek itu demi kepuasanmu'. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Toh mereka sudah dewasa, sedikit lagi sudah tak memakai seragam. Apa salahnya melakukan hal yang bejat.

Walau tanpa disadari, gara-gara mulutnya masalah semakin membesar.

/././.

Satu bulan setelah kepergian Jongin ke Belanda, masalah mulai muncul. Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil dan diusir dari rumahnya. Perlu diketahui jika hubungan intim keduanya tidak hanya sekali. Jongin menjadi kecanduan tubuh Kyungsoo dan hubungan mereka mulai membaik saat itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang nasib Kyungsoo setelah dia tidak muncul di kampus. Dia dan Chanyeol satu kelas, dan kehadiran gadis itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Mereka tidak dekat, berbincang pun jarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali, tentu Chanyeol pura-pura tak peduli.

Hingga Luhan datang padanya dan meminta nomor Jongin. Penampilan gadis itu begitu kacau, matanya bengkak dan terlihat kurang tidur. " _Please_ Chanyeol! Hanya kamu satu-satunya harapanku."

"Memangnya untuk apa?" bukan dia pelit, hanya penasaran kenapa si cantik ini mendadak hilang sinarnya.

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo..." Luhan mulai menjelaskan dari awal Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah, hamil sampai tinggal dengan Luhan sekarang. Rentetan kalimat yang keluar sebenarnya tidak begitu sempurna, sangat berantakan karena Luhan hampir terisak. Tapi Chanyeol paham dan mulai menyadari ada masalah besar yang diperbuat oleh mulutnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia meminta Luhan untuk membawanya menemui Kyungsoo.

./././

Pertama kali melihat gadis itu, jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti. Kyungsoo tengah tertidur, Luhan bilang dari tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur dan sibuk menangis. Salah satu alasan kenapa penampilan Luhan seperti ini.

Di hari berikutnya Chanyeol kembali datang. Dia bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kyungsoo saat membukakan pintu untuknya. "Lu-luhan tidak ada."

 _Aku cuma ingin ketemu kamu._

"Aku tunggu saja." Tanpa dipersilahkan, Chanyeol menerobos masuk dan sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo mendengus tapi tetap menawarkan tamu tak diundang itu minuman.

"Minum dulu tehnya, aku mau ke kamar." Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri dan bersiap menuju kamarnya, suasana canggung yang mereka ciptakan hampir membuatnya tercekik. Tidak sopan memang meninggalkan tamu, tapi lelaki itu yang memaksa menunggu Luhan pulang.

"Aku sudah tahu semua, lho, Kyung..."

Dia yang hampir berbalik kembali menghadap Chanyeol. Tatapan lelaki itu membuatnya merinding dan... takut. Ada satu orang asing yang mengetahui rahasianya, Kyungsoo ketakutan kalau aib ini akan terbongkar.

"Seharusnya kamu tak perlu jadi wanita murahan, pasti masalah tidak akan sebesar ini." Chanyeol menyeringai melihat ekspresi kaku Kyungsoo. "Tidakkah kamu membenci Jongin?"

 **TBC**

 _maaf, ya, readers-nim... udah stuck disitu aja otak. telat update karena males ngetik (gebukin aja, gak papa kok). sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi ya sudahlah. April aja udah mau abis. makasih yang kemarin pm untuk ngingetin soal ff ini. terlalu asyik sama dunia nyata dan segala kesibukannya._

 _tunggu chap. selanjutnya yang mungkin bakal sangat lama karena belum ada semangat untuk ngetik. see U :)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Do Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

 **UnA Na**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **Warn : GS!** **NC-17** **!**

 **©2016**

 **Summary : Do Kyungsoo punya hidup sempurna di umur 26 tahun. Bisnis kue yang sukses, teman-teman yang baik, dan malaikat kecil yang selalu membuat tiap harinya berbeda. Hingga ia bertemu Kim Jongin, lelaki misterius yang akan membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.**

 _..._

 _"_ _Maaf karena telah berpura-pura"_

./././

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol makin dekat hari demi hari. Laki-laki itu benar-benar hebat dalam pendekatan. Sedikit kata-kata manis dan interaksi yang tak berlebihan sebagai senjatanya. Setelah mengenal baik Kyungsoo, dia mendapati jika perempuan itu cerewet kalau mengenai masak-memasak dan berubah menjadi tuli kalau sudah berhadapan dengan buku.

Selama hamil Kyungsoo menjual kue via online untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan yang sudah banyak membantu, Chanyeol pun yang sempat menawarkan bantuan ditolak Kyungsoo. Dia memang hamil, tapi tidak lemah, dan sifat seperti itu yang Chanyeol suka.

Rasa penyesalan sekarang berubah menjadi rasa suka. Chanyeol mendadak jatuh cinta pada segala tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Saat tertawa, tersenyum, bicara, bersikap, atau menjadi pendiam, dia menyukai semua tentang perempuan itu. Dan buruknya, sifat tamak Chanyeol muncul. Dia ingin mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya bagaimanapun caranya.

Kehamilan Kyungsoo menginjak bulan ketujuh, tapi perempuan itu tidak merasa terganggu menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan perut besar. Chanyeol yang datang ke apartemen Luhan ikut membantu Kyungsoo membuat kue, walau sekedar mengemasi kue-kue menggiurkan itu.

"Nanti aku saja yang antar," ia menawarkan diri agar Kyungsoo hari ini tidak perlu menggunakan jasa kurir lagi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Chan. Sehun bakal kemari dan mengantarkannya, mumpung hari sabtu." Walau sudah diusir dari rumah, Sehun tetap mengunjungi Kyungsoo tiap sabtu dan minggu.

"Lalu dimana Luhan?" gadis cerewet itu biasanya ada disekitar mereka berdua kalau akhir pekan seperti ini.

"Dia kerja di butik dekat kampusnya. Kamu tahu kan ambisi Luhan sebagai perancang busana, dia ingin belajar di sana." Setelah memasukkan kue ke oven, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Hei, Kyung... sudah beli baju buat calon anakmu?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa, niatnya kemari memang mau mengerjakan tugas sambil mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo.

"Rencananya besok dengan Luhan."

"Memangnya sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi berharap janinku laki-laki."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa laki-laki?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar-binar seakan tengah membayangkan masa depan. "Karena dia akan menjaga dan menjadi tempatku bertumpu, layaknya seorang laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak masalah kalau perempuan."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Dia memang terlihat kuat, tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tetap membutuhkan lelaki yang mampu menjaganya. "Kalau aku orang yang menghamilimu, mungkin kita akan hidup bahagia."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi masam, dia tidak suka jika topik seperti ini terangkat. "Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu." Dia mencoba agar suaranya terdengar bernada biasa, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol menangkap getaran disana.

"Maafkan sepupuku, Kyung." Chanyeol hampir melepaskan seringai lebarnya karena perubahan ekspresi perempuan itu menjadi menggelap. Berkat mulut jahanamnya dia mampu menghasut Kyungsoo agar menjadikan Jongin sebagai orang yang paling dibenci. Tanpa peduli jika mulutnya pula yang merusak hidup Kyungsoo.

./././

Dia pikir semua sesuai rencana. Kyungsoo yang sudah tak punya hati untuk Jongin, sehingga Chanyeol mampu masuk ke dalamnya. Dia tahu perempuan itu mulai tertarik padanya tapi belum berani membuka hati. Trauma itu menyakitkan, makanya Chanyeol bersikap sabar agar tak terkesan terburu-buru.

Tapi setelah hari dimana Kyungsoo kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan, Chanyeol merasa hancur. Perempuan itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali dan ia pikir akan kembali ke awal. Saat bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Kyungsoo menjadi linglung saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Siapa kalian?"

Luhan langsung menangis di sebelahnya, sedangkan dia menjadi syok, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perempuan itu bahkan terkejut mengetahui dia punya anak umur tiga bulan. Digendongan Luhan, anak perempuan yang diberi nama In Soo itu menangis sangat keras, seakan ingin kembali ke dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Namanya In Soo. Dia butuh kamu untuk menyusui." Chanyeol berbicara sangat lembut saat melihat wajah aneh Kyungsoo yang menatap In Soo.

"Kalau aku punya anak... dimana ayahnya?"

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, tidak menduga pertanyaan seperti itu bakal muncul. Mereka tidak siap untuk menjawab. Mana mungkin menceritakan kenangan pahit pada orang sakit seperti Kyungsoo.

"In Soo tidak punya ayah. Dia hanya lelaki brengsek yang tak bertanggung jawab." Ungkapan Chanyeol makin membuat Sehun dan Luhan kaget. Berani sekali pria itu!

Kyungsoo tidak merespon, wajahnya menjadi kosong seperti tengah merenungi sesuatu. Dia baru bangun tapi sudah diberi kejutan , rasanya otak ini akan berasap karena sibuk berpikir.

./././

 _"_ _Pokoknya hari minggu datang ke rumah! Bawa In Soo juga."_

Ibunya berteriak di telepon yang hampir membuat gendang telinga Kyungsoo hampir pecah. Sudah ia duga ibunya akan berlaku seperti itu di telepon, kalau tak diangkat takutnya jadi dosa.

"Iya, ibu sayang. Aku bakal menemani ibu seharian."

 _"_ _Jangan cuma janji Do Kyung Soo!"_

Ibunya pasti bersikap seperti ini karena Sehun tidak ada atau dia yang jarang pulang. Mungkin terbiasa hidup mandiri membuatnya nyaman. Kalau Luhan bilang, itu adalah satu-satunya sifat Kyungsoo yang tak berubah. Suka kesendirian tanpa ada yang berani mengusik.

Semenit kemudian hanya di isi ocehan ibunya tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti dan Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan sambil menulis di note. Ibunya adalah pengingat yang baik walau umurnya hampir menginjak kepala enam, kalau dia sampai lupa tamat riwayat.

"Bibi Do?" Minseok terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo sehabis ditelepon ibunya. "Kecerewetan ibumu tidak pernah pudar, ya. Bahkan dia masih menganggapku remaja baru puber kalau bertemu."

Gantian Kyungsoo yang terkikik, dia ikut mendudukan diri disamping Minseok yang sibuk menghitung jumlah pengeluaran bulan ini. "Siapa suruh punya wajah awet muda," celetuknya yang membuat Minseok mendengus. Entah kenapa wanita ini tidak menyukai orang bilang dia terlihat lebih muda dibanding usianya.

Dering ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi kembali, dia pikir ibunya kembali menelepon sebelum membaca nama di layar. Kim Jong In tertera besar-besar yang membuat ia mengingat kembali kejadian ciuman kemarin.

"Ibumu lagi?" ada nada cemas saat Minseok bertanya, mungkin di otaknya tengah berpikir betapa umur panjang bibi Do.

"Bu-bukan... seorang teman." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Dia lalu menjauh dari Minseok dan mengabaikan tatapan heran sepupunya itu.

 _"_ _Halo..."_

Suara berat itu menguasai gendang telinganya, dan Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Halo..."

 _"_ _Hai, Kyungsoo... ini aku Jongin."_

"Ada perlu apa Jongin? Sepertinya tengah butuh sesuatu." Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu topik pembicaraan yang berkualitas.

 _"_ _Ya, aku sangat memerlukan sesuatu."_

Suaranya terdengar serius yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit was-was. "Emm... apa yang kamu perlukan? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

 _"_ _Tentu, kamu sangat membantu. Teman-temanku di kantor butuh cemilan dan aku menyarankan membeli kue di tokomu."_

Mata Kyungsoo membola, dia pikir yang akan dibicarakan Jongin agak serius. "Oh, kupikir apa!" tawa terdengar yang menghasilkan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Ugh... jangan tertawa!"

 _"_ _Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi kamu benar-benar lucu. Untuk kuenya aku memesan kue kering, terserah kue apapun. Dikirim sebelum jam makan siang, alamatnya kukirim lewat sms saja."_

"Hanya itu?"

 _"_ _Sebenarnya masih ada lagi."_

"Oh, ya? Katakan saja."

 _"_ _Errh... bisakah akhir pekan ini kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengajak In Soo ke taman bermain."_

Ada nada penuh harap disana dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa kasihan. "Jika hari minggu aku tidak bisa. Kalau mengambil hari sabtu, aku cuma boleh sore." Oh, tentu dia tidak melupakan janjinya pada sang ibu.

 _"_ _Baguslah! Aku akan menjemput kalian sabtu sore."_

Kyungsoo terkikik karena suara Jongin yang sangat bersemangat. Lelaki itu terdengar bahagia kalau bertemu In Soo. Ah, anaknya itu penuh daya tarik. Semua orang menyayanginya walau sekarang sudah tidak balita lagi. Jongin pasti suka anak-anak, dia sampai bersemangat seperti itu.

...

New York mulai menampakkan keanggunannya pagi ini, Luhan bisa melihatnya sekarang. Angkuh dan indah menjadi daya tarik tempat ini dan ia sangat senang berkesempatan datang kemari. Dari jendela kamarnya, dia bisa melihat aktivitas orang New York yang sudah sibuk kesana kemari.

"Lu, kamu tidak ingin sarapan?" suara sepupunya menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpakuannya pada kehidupan di luar jendela. Di sana Yixing sudah berdiri sambil menyenderkan badannya di pintu kamar Luhan.

"Memang kamu masak apa?" dia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Breakfast_ ala New York. Memang apa yang kamu harapkan di Amerika?"

"Siapa tahu kamu tidak melupakan Asia saat disini."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Aku bahkan sudah tinggal di sini selama sepuluh tahun."

"Oh, ya, ku akui tentang itu. Makanlah duluan aku mau membersihkan tempat tidur dulu." Yixing memberikan jari jempol dan berlalu pergi. Selepas kepergian sepupunya, Luhan mulai sibuk mengatur tempat tidur agar rapi seperti dia datang. Kegiatannya harus berhenti sebentar saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk.

Layar ponsel yang terletak di nakas itu menampilkan nama orang yang ia coba hindari, Do Sehun. Matanya berkedip cepat, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi walau Luhan sudah memprekdisi tentang hal ini. Tapi dia berusaha bersikap berani, toh hanya menjawab telepon apa salahnya.

"Halo... Ada apa menelpon? Sepertinya penting." Luhan mulai pura-pura bersikap santai, sesuatu yang paling dia benci. Ini semua karena Sehun.

 _"_ _Kita perlu bertemu, ada yang ingin kuberikan. Temui aku di Central Park pagi ini."_

Central Park? Sehun ada di New York?

"A-apa sih maksudmu, Sehun?" Sial dia tergagap.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kamu ada di New York Luhan, aku juga disini. Atau lebih baik aku yang datang ke tempatmu?"_

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Niat Luhan kemari, kan karena ingin menghindari Sehun dan kenapa malah dipertemukan di kota ini? Ugh, Luhan tidak mengerti dengan jalan hidupnya.

...

Alasan kenapa Luhan menghindari Sehun sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi kepada laki-laki itu. Hatinya masih sakit hati karena penolakan di masa lalu dan merasa lelah pura-pura bersikap sebagai teman saat bersama Sehun. Orang-orang berpikir dia sudah _move on_ karena sikapnya, nyatanya Luhan masih terjebak dengan perasaan itu. Sehun berhasil membuatnya naik ke langit dengan tindakannya, walau pada akhirnya Luhan sadar sikap Sehun memang seperti itu ke setiap orang.

Luhan benar-benar menyukai Sehun sejak SMA. Pertemuan mereka diawali di rumah Kyungsoo saat mereka kerja kelompok, waktu itu ia belum dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan hanya sebatas teman sekelas di tingkat pertama. Sehun yang masih SMP mengenakan kaus putih dan celana basket meminta ijin pada Kyungsoo untuk keluar bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Pakaiannya yang sederhana mampu membuat dia tampil begitu keren dan membuat Luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu adikmu? Ganteng sekali!" tanpa sadar Luhan memekik heboh yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Jadinya seharian itu dia sibuk mencari informasi tentang Sehun yang menghasilkan rencana jahat di otaknya. Memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Sehun dengan menjadi teman dekat. Rupanya rencana ini diketahui Sehun.

Sebelum kelulusan, Luhan ingin mengaku pada Sehun tentang perasaannya. Ring basket beserta lapangannya menjadi saksi bisu keberanian Luhan di uji. Dia sudah memersiapkan diri jika ditolak, mengetahui bagaimana cueknya Sehun pada dirinya. Tapi pernyataannya dibalas dengan kalimat yang menusuk perasaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang memanfaatkan Kyungsoo nunna."

Tanpa ada permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu sebagai pembuka, Sehun langsung menyerangnya dengan kalimat yang begitu pedas. Mata Luhan memanas, tatapan datar yang begitu menusuk membuatnya merasa rendah. Dia ingin berteriak pada Sehun kalau itu hanyalah masa lalu, tidak bisakah lelaki itu melihat ketulusannya untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo?

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya, mengusir bayangan masa lalu yang merangkap ingatannya. Tidak ada guna menyesalinya sekarang, hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya sebatas pertemanan. Luhan tak perlu sibuk mengasihani diri atas cinta sepihak ini.

Dihadapannya, Sehun sudah berdiri gagah dengan kaus abu-abu beserta jas di depan apartemen Yixing. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dibanding Luhan membuatnya mendongak yang membuatnya menyesal karena dihujami tatapan tajam oleh Sehun.

"Temanmu oke juga," Yixing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Luhan berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

Dia mendelik kepada sepupunya yang tidak bisa bicara dengan sopan. "Dia bisa bahasa mandarin!" Luhan berdesis, memeringati Yixing yang asal bicara.

Tentu Yixing terkejut. Dia melipat mulut ke dalam dan nyengir ke Sehun yang tersenyum canggung. _"Ups, sorry. And... hi Luhan's friend! I'm her cousin, Yixing."_

" _I am Sehun_. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Mereka saling berjabat tangan, bentuk kesopanan.

"Luhan tidak pernah cerita kalau punya teman sekeren kamu. Padahal aku selalu tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Ah, iya... aku kemarin bertemu Steve, dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Lelaki itu rupanya tidak menyerah, ya. Padahal kamu sudah... _auw!_ " menyikut perut wanita itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Yixing diam. Dia mulai menyesal punya saudara secerewet Yixing.

"Seharusnya kamu berada di kantor Yixing. Cepatlah berangkat, nanti kamu terlambat."

Yixing menghembuskan nafas secara dramatis, "Aku di usir dari rumahku sendiri." Tapi wajahnya kembali secerah matahari kemudian. "Oke, selamat bersenang-senang, ya. Jaga rumah baik-baik sepupuku tersayang dan jangan macam-macam saat aku tidak di sini." Rasa sakit di pipi Luhan ditinggalkan Yixing begitu saja setelah ia melenggang pergi.

"Sakit, ya?"

Luhan memberengut saat Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan, dia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya cubitan Yixing. Dia masih bersyukur kalau tidak membiru.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat secara langsung isi apartemen Yixing. Minimalis, khas seseorang yang tinggal sendiri. Tidak banyak penyekat yang ada disini, bahkan dapur terlihat blak-blakan di depan matanya. Hanya kamar dan kamar mandi yang menjadi ruangan. Ada balkon kecil di luar yang dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat jemuran dan pot-pot bunga hias berada.

"Mau minum apa?" Luhan berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, ia tidak ingin memulai kecanggungan karena ketahuan kemari oleh cowok yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya Luhan ingin menusuk kedua mata Sehun karena membuatnya gugup luar biasa.

"Tidak perlu, aku kemari membawa kue dari _nunna_." Sehun meletakkan tas plastik berisi sekotak kue kering kesukaan Luhan di meja tamu. Luhan menggerutu pada Kyungsoo, karena menempatkannya di posisi yang tak terduga. Salahnya pula tidak pernah cerita kepadanya, jadi dia dalam posisi serba sulit.

"O-oh, kue, ya? Padahal dia tidak usah merepotkanmu."

 _Dan membawamu ke tempatku._

Sehun tidak merespon, dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan. Mata Sehun seakan menembus tubuhnya yang membuat dia mengkaku. "A-apa?" sial, dia semakin gugup saja.

"Serius Luhan, kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau ke New York?" Sehun.

Ugh, tatapan mengerikan itu lagi. "Untuk apa mengatakan padamu? Toh, aku juga pasti pulang."

Sehun menggeram pelan, seperti tidak terima dengan pernyataan wanita itu. "Tapi Kyungsoo _nunna_ tahu."

"Karena Kyungsoo temanku."

"Lalu kamu anggap apa aku?"

Ada sengatan listrik yang menyerang tubuh Luhan. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan dadakan yang lelaki itu sampaikan dan bahkan tidak menyangka pertanyaan semacam itu muncul di permukaan diantara mereka. Tapi memang, hubungan semacam apa yang ia jalani dengan Sehun. Mereka berteman, tentu. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali bilang kalimat sesederhana itu. _Karena Luhan tahu Sehun menginginkan lebih._

Dia tidak buta, Luhan sangat-sangatlah peka Sehun menyukainya. Lelaki itu akan bertindak posesif kalau dia mulai berdekatan dengan pria lain. Sehun juga akan menjaganya, memastikan Luhan aman sampai rumah. Mereka sering berkencan, menghabiskan waktu berdua layaknya pasangan kekasih. _Tapi Sehun tidak pernah berani bilang._ Oh, tentu, dia masih ingat dosanya di masa lalu. Membuat Luhan malu sampai menangis karena mulut tajamnya.

"Menurutmu... hubungan seperti apa yang kita tengah jalani sekarang?" suara Luhan memelan, dia tidak tahu jawaban yang pasti. Karena alasan inilah dia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Sehun, bahkan dia berencana akan pindah ke New York kalau sudah dapat investor. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mengembangkan bisnis dan membuat brandnya terkenal, bukan saatnya cinta-cintaan.

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Dia ingin mengirimkan maksudnya dari mata, tapi Luhan terus menunduk untuk menjauhi menatapnya. "Aku ingin egois Luhan. Bisakah?"

Mata Luhan berkedip dengan cepat, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan bertubrukan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Mulutnya menganga karena keberanian Sehun. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasanya Luhan ingin menjotos Sehun dengan keras sambil berteriak 'Dasar tidak tahu malu!', tapi nyatanya dia tetap duduk diam di tempatnya dan terpaku begitu saja.

 _Ugh, jangan menatapku seperti itu._

...

Ada sejumput keberanian dari Chanyeol setelah dia menghindari Kyungsoo. Sialan dengan Luhan karena berhasil mengingatkan Chanyeol akan dosanya di masa lalu. Akhirnya rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali yang membuatnya tidak berani berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi hari ini dia memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen wanita itu di sabtu siang.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia. Kecerewatan wanita itu muncul karena si jangkung sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Chanyeol beralasan jika dia sibuk sampai tidak bisa datang kemari.

Pertemuan di hari sabtu itu menyadarkan dia tentang kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo. Senyum cerah sang wanita, matanya yang bulat nan jernih, maupun bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu. Tapi di sisi lain, rasa bersalahnya muncul di permukaan setelah melihat In Soo yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hai paman Chanyeol!"

Anak Kim Jong In, hasil dari mulut bejatnya.

"Hai In Soo! Wah, kekasih paman sudah rapi, cantik lagi. Memang mau kemana?" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, agar In Soo tak perlu mendongak. Terlihat sangat jelas sekali jika anak kecil itu anak Kyungsoo karena kemiripannya, tapi ada wajah Jongin disana. Dia tidak menampiknya sama sekali.

"Mau jalan-jalan sama papa!" In Soo bersemangat sekali saat mengatakannya, seakan dia sudah menantikannya. Wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah masam, siapa 'papa' yang dimaksud In Soo.

"Kalian mau pergi dengan siapa?" Chanyeol langsung memborbardir Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan setelah wanita itu keluar dari dapur.

"Kamu tahu darimana kalau kita..." pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh ke In Soo yang terlihat bingung, dia heran kenapa paman kesayangannya marah. "In Soo masuk kamar mandi dulu, sikat gigi yang benar."

Si kecil terkejut dan menggerutu, "Kenapa mama tahu, sih, In Soo belum sikat gigi." Dia berlari masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan ibu dan pamannya di ruang tamu.

"Siapa orang yang dipanggil 'papa' itu? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak." Ada nada menuntut di perkataan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya prihal masalah ini.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin terbuka, mengingat Chanyeol yang tidak suka Jongin. Tapi keterdiamannya ini tidak akan membuat lelaki itu puas. "Kim Jongin. Rupanya laki-laki yang diimpikan In Soo dia. Saat pertama kali bertemu, In Soo sudah memanggilnya papa." Kyungsoo bersikap santai saat bercerita tanpa memedulikan raut tegang di wajah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang..."

"Dia tidak seburuk itu Chanyeol! In Soo menyukainya, dan selama ini dia tidak menunjukan prilaku buruk."

"Kamu hanya tidak tahu siapa Kim Jongin sebenarnya!" kemarahan memuncak di kepala Chanyeol dan tumpah ruah begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu... jelaskan padaku tentang siapa Kim Jongin!" terlalu banyak rahasia di sini dan Kyungsoo muak dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menutup-nutupi.

Terdiam, Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan. Bimbang antara mengungkapkannya atau tetap diam. Tapi bukankah lebih baik dia bilang yang sebenarnya agar tidak jadi serumit ini. Benar, itu keputusan yang bagus. Membuka kedok Kim Jongin kepada Kyungsoo dan membuat keduanya menjauh.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, sejelas-jelasnya tanpa kekurangan satupun!"

Chanyeol menelan ludah, dilema masih memenuhi kepala walaupun dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Apapun resikonya, inilah yang terbaik. "Kim Jongin itu sebenarnya..."

 _Ayah kandung In Soo, seseorang yang membuatku iri setengah mati karena memiliki hatimu._

 **TBC**

 _Hai KaiSoo Shipper! Selamat karena Kai udah jomblo lagi heheh..._

 _Terlepas dari itu semua, hei i'm back! cerita ini sebenarnya sudah rampung dari akhir mei kemarin, kurang editing. tapi nyatanya aku terlalu malas membuka laptop._

 _masa lalu HunHan sudah terbuka, kurang Kyungsoo tahu soal Jongin nih. aku berharap hanya sampai 10 chapter cerita ini langsung END (semoga sih)._

 _semoga kalian merasa terhibur dengan chapter baru ini dan memberikan review. terimakasih telah berkunjung!_


End file.
